


Holding Onto You

by OfficialThereseBelivet



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Angst, Angst and Smut, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Lesbians, MD/LG, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orgasm Denial, PLEASE NOTE NOT ALL TAGS APPLY TO EACH CHAPTER, Punishment, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, idfk how to use tags lmao, lesbian smut, little girl therese, mommy, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialThereseBelivet/pseuds/OfficialThereseBelivet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that feature Carol Aird and Therese Belivet in a MD/LG relationship. This fic will include NSFW material. For each one-shot I will include a short summary and which verse it is set in, either the canon verse or a modern AU!</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: This clearly includes a MD/LG relationship. Everything is 100% consensual and the reasoning behind it is NOT toxic whatsoever. Not everybody will be okay with that but please keep negative comments to yourself unless it is constructive criticism!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon/Modern AU Verse; A short chapter on how the md/lg dynamic came into play with Carol and Therese. This chapter is not that important, it just exists in case readers wanted to know. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 

Carol and Therese had been together for a little over a year when Carol had suggested it.

* * *

 

Therese was now twenty years old, and having learnt a great deal more over that year, was thriving with her artworks and set designs. Since knowing Carol, she had seen more of the world than she thought she had ever seen, and was excited to see even more of it with her; with Carol. Though Carol could have been Therese’s muse on her own, she longed to explore the rest of the earth with her. She would laugh to herself sometimes, remembering how much she had dreaded going to Europe with Richard, only for her to practically agree to go with _Carol_ months later.

 Therese had a steady job with several different people, and often she was likely _too busy._ But she would roll up her sleeves, down another mug of coffee, and would get the work done, sketching and painting and building until the early morning when she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.

Carol was doing well with the furniture store; and soon she was their most valued worker. Her and Abby were working hard on plans for another furniture store, hoping that it wouldn’t end as badly as it did the first time around. But Carol knew that if it weren’t to go to plan, she’d still have a secure job offer at the current store she was working at. After all, she was practically the only one keeping it alive at that point in time, managing to make the most money out of anyone who had ever been employed there.

Carol would often come home from work and see Therese lying flat on her stomach on a blanket spread across the floor, a pillow under her chest as she was effortlessly sketching ideas into a large sketchbook set out in front of her. Therese would mumble to herself and make distressing noises, unaware of Carol’s presence, often curling up pulling the blanket over herself. And during those times, Carol would sneak off to the kitchen to make her a glass of warm milk (or if she was lucky, a hot chocolate). With a plate of cookies or any other baked sweet Carol could find, and a glass of one of Therese’s favorite beverages, she would sit down on the blanket beside her lover. As Therese would eat and drink, Carol would rub circles into her back and whisper reassuring things.

There was always an instant mood shift during those moments. Therese would go from being that sad, stressed girl, to someone who was content and affectionate. Carol had figured very early that Therese _loved_ to be taken care of. And her motherly instincts had always taken over; that was obvious from the very first time Therese came to visit her at her old home.

After a while it stopped being an occasional affair, and it became a more common thing. Therese was still overworking herself, but every chance she got she would climb into Carol’s lap and bury her face in her soft neck, wrapping her arms around the older woman in hopes Carol would rub her back or stroke her head and make her feel warm and safe. It was a feeling she’d never really had so intensely. Carol was her safe place, her comfort. She _could_ survive without her, but she definitely preferred not to.

* * *

Therese was innocent. She was mostly submissive in the bedroom, falling to pieces every time Carol showed her dominance. She was very shy and usually anxious. She’d grown up a lot since they first met, but she was still so child-like it was almost painfully adorable. Carol often had to stop herself from saying things such as, ‘ _I love you, my little girl.’_ And as always, Carol liked to turn to her best friend to ask for relationship advice. After all, who else would she ask?

‘You remember my old friend Georgia? We met her friend… what was her name… ah, Marilyn was it? Or Miranda? Oh I can’t remember. But you know the one, yes? Carol, do you remember what she was telling us about the kind of relationship she had with her partner?’ Abby had asked Carol when she confided in her.

‘Yes… I suppose I could… but what if she is afraid of the idea?’ Carol said, more to herself than her best friend.

 

* * *

The first time Carol brought up the subject, Therese had had a terrible day at work. She was curled up in Carol’s lap, biting her thumb nail as Carol stroked her hair and kissed her jaw, causing the brunette to blush.

‘Therese…’

‘Mmm…?’

‘You’ve been very overwhelmed lately, haven’t you, you poor darling. You’ve hardly left my lap in your spare time unless you’ve absolutely _had_ to. I think it’s safe to say you really enjoy it when I take such good care of you, am I correct?’ Therese thought for a moment before nodding her head. Carol felt sick to her stomach with anxiety. She wasn’t sure how Therese would take her suggestion at all. How does one even ask their partner to enter such a different type of dynamic in the first place? She took a deep breath, ‘You’re such a beautiful _little girl._ I would like to ask you about a few things. Is that okay with you?’

 

* * *

Therese had taken it well; almost too well that Carol was suspicious that her girlfriend wasn’t being honest with her. But she honestly seemed interested, and that was a relief to her. They would start out slow and easy, transition into it. And the second Therese felt uncomfortable they would stop. Carol certainly did not want to be the kind of person who pushed a fantasy onto her partner only to make her uncomfortable. It was common sense to go at a pace Therese was comfortable with.

Therese loved the idea more than she could really express. Calling Carol _mommy_ just had a certain appeal to it, especially considering she had no emotional attachment to the word in the first place. And the best part was, she thought, that none of this had anything to do with the fact her mother had abandoned her as a child, and it had nothing to do with Rindy living with Harge either. It was something new, exciting, comforting, for both of them. And Therese was looking forward to what was in store for her.


	2. Material Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse; Therese had never really been very attached to the simple toys she had as a child, as none of them had been given to her out of love, but out of pity, and most of them were second hand, like damaged goods. But this was different. This toy, she would cherish forever. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 

Therese loved going shopping with Carol; which was strange considering a year and a half ago she found shopping nothing but a chore. But everything was so much easier with Carol. They would walk down the aisles together and Therese would collect things from the lower shelves whilst Carol worked on the higher shelves that Therese couldn’t quite reach without having to climb the first shelf. (Though Carol found it adorable when Therese tried to reach the very top, like she was trying to prove herself to Carol that she was actually capable of doing it.) And of course, every week, if Therese had been exceptionally good, she would always get a treat. Usually she opted for chocolate syrup so that she could have chocolate milk when she got home, or even ingredients for the baked sweets Carol made so well. But one day something different caught her eye.

They were walking down a different aisle, and Carol’s mind was set on finding something that she needed. Therese’s eyes wandered over all the things on the shelves as the passed, and she couldn’t help but notice that they were passing a shelf full of toys, some for boys and some for girls. But she stopped walking when she saw it; a lone teddy sitting on a lower shelf. Though she felt embarrassed, she was drawn to it, stepping forward and slowly reaching out to touch. She raked her fingers through the incredibly soft, light brown fur. ‘You’re so cute.’ She said very quietly, straightening the red bow that was at its neck, and smiling to herself.

Carol, in the meantime, had continued walking, too fixated on finding something that she hadn’t even realized that Therese had been left behind. ‘Perhaps it isn’t here at all, darling,’ she said to Therese, surprised when there was no answer. She turned around and all the way at the other end of the aisle was little Therese, picking up a teddy bear and stroking its fur. Very calmly, the blonde made her way back to her partner, a smirk tugging on the corners of her mouth, ‘Therese, darling, why didn’t you tell me you wanted to look? You had me so very worried for a moment there.’

Therese snapped back to reality, her wide, blue eyes staring at Carol. She placed the teddy back on the shelf as a blush creeped onto her pale cheeks. But Carol was very aware of how Therese felt in this moment. The older woman reached over to the shelf and picked up the teddy for herself, feeling the quality of the fur, ‘Well isn’t this a sweet little thing,’ Carol cooed, ‘A bit like you, little girl.’ She looked at Therese with a gentle smile and love in her eyes, ‘I suppose… you might like it?’ Carol raised an eyebrow.

Therese swallowed hard, her cheeks turning even redder. She’d never wanted a toy so badly. In fact, it was until Carol had just encouraged her that she ever imagined herself having something like a teddy bear. She shrugged her shoulders, ‘I’m not sure,’ she lied terribly. Carol held it out to her and she hesitated, but took it into her arms.

‘Hmmmm. Yes. I like that, it suits you very much. It’s very _you._ You’ve been a very good girl this week, and I think you deserve it. Come now, don’t be embarrassed. Don’t hug it to your chest like that and people will just think we’re buying it for a child. What do you say, little one?’

‘Thank you.’

‘What was that?’

Therese lowered her voice to a whisper that only Carol could hear, _‘Thank you mommy.’_  Carol took Therese’s hand and pulled her along to finish their shopping, Therese smiling widely and looking considerably pleased with herself. She wanted to kiss her and hug her but she knew that it wasn’t the appropriate place or time for that. That would come later.

* * *

 

The drive home was quick but pleasant. Therese was absentmindedly playing with her bear, and every time they’d stop at the lights, Carol couldn’t help but watch her through the corner of her eye. Therese would brush the fur with her fingers in different directions, making sure that the fur certainly didn’t cover the bears’ eyes, and she would only slightly move its arms as if it were alive. She was in her own little world and it was almost the cutest thing Carol had ever seen.

As soon as they got back to the apartment, Therese scooped the teddy up in her arms and got out of the car, turning to head inside. But Carol cleared her throat to get the brunettes attention, ‘Excuse me young lady, where do you think you’re going? Don’t you have bags to help your mommy carry inside?’ she asked as she gathered as many bags as she could physically carry, ‘Hop to it, missy.’

Therese wanted to sigh and roll her eyes, but she simply said, ‘Yes mommy,’ and she gathered the rest of the bags. Of course, like the good little girl she was, she helped Carol unpack and put everything in its rightful place, before heading to her spare bedroom and lying on the bed, the teddy bear sitting on her belly as she pet its soft fur. Carol wouldn’t make her do anything more for a few hours at least, considering how well behaved she had been.

‘Oh, you haven’t spoken to me for quite some time, Therese. Have you replaced me with that teddy bear of yours?’ Carol teased Therese as she peered into her bedroom, ‘Why don’t you come cuddle with me for a little while?’

‘Can I bring teddy?’

‘Of course, darling,’ Carol smiled softly. She gathered a spare blanket from Therese’s room, soft and baby pink, Therese’s absolute favorite blanket. They sat on the couch together and Carol draped the blanket over them as Therese snuggled up to her side, ‘When you’ve been good and deserve a treat, perhaps we can get you even more teddies.’

‘Yes. But this one is my favorite,’ Therese said matter-of-factly.

‘Why is this teddy your favorite, baby?’

‘Because… it’s the first teddy I’ve ever owned. I didn’t have many toys as a child. My mother never… you know. I think my father might have given me toys but I can’t remember… the only toys I remember were never nice ones. They were old and sometimes broken, never brand new. Never something that had been entirely my own. Everything was given to me out of pity. Because everyone just seemed to feel sorry for me. But this is something you bought me because you love me and you want me to be happy. It’s different than anything anyone else has given me. It’s all my own. And it’s the first. So it’ll always be my favorite,’ she said to her, nuzzling Carol’s shoulder as the older woman wrapped an arm around the petite girl.

‘Well I’ll buy you whatever you want. Not because I feel sorry for you but because there’s nothing I love more than seeing that cute little smile of yours. I could kiss your dimples all day if you’d let me.’

‘No… I don’t like my dimples…’

‘Oh hush you,’ Carol kissed Therese’s cheek softly, causing the smaller girl to giggle and smile widely. Carol kissed her cheek over and over, which in turn only caused Therese to turn redder as she laughed and tried to escape the grip Carol now had on her.

‘ _Stooooooooop_ ,’ she laughed, pushing against Carol without much force. She gasped as the teddy in her lap almost tipped off the couch, but she quickly caught it with her spare hand, ‘Mommy stop my tummy hurts from laughing!’ She hugged the bear to her chest and pouted as Carol kissed her one more time. Therese laid her head against Carol’s chest, hugging the teddy so tight it would have been hard to pry it from her. ‘I love you.’ Therese mumbled, the comfort causing her to feel very suddenly very sleepy. Carol knew that her girlfriend wouldn’t be awake much longer at this rate.

‘I love you too, my darling.’


	3. Agoraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse; Therese and Carol go shopping in the city and Therese gets extremely overwhelmed by the crowds, resulting in Carol having to try calm her down. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 It was always the busiest in the afternoons, especially in the middle of the city. There was always an intense amount of people, so much that it was hard to walk in the main streets without nearly brushing shoulders with one another. It was the time when people were getting off work and heading home, when the kids finished school and were in the city with their friends looking for trouble; and that on top of the normal business, caused chaos in the minds of those who were easily anxious.

Normally, Therese could have handled something as simple as brushing against strangers in the streets. She couldn’t care less, because in her mind she told herself she’d never have to see them ever again, so why care what they thought of her? But when Therese was in little space, she couldn’t help but feel anxious and self-conscious, like every single person she accidentally bumped into was going to tear her to pieces.

Carol had taken her out shopping for some new clothes for a party they were to be attending in a little over two weeks. (Carol liked to get those things over and done with so that she had time to worry about other things.) It wasn’t the busiest it could have been, but it still took them quite some time getting from one shop to another with a little extra help from the afternoon traffic. Carol could be very fussy with clothes, both when she was buying for herself and Therese.

The two of them were walking side by side,  Carol to Therese’s left. To her right people were moving even quicker in the opposite direction, and every time another person would walk by, Therese (despite being naturally short and petite), would have to try make herself as small as possible so that she wasn’t pushed or shoved.  But even then, a large man managed to hit her arm rather hard. The brunette’s entire body tensed up and suddenly she couldn’t handle being in the crows any longer. Therese desperately reached for the sleeve of Carol’s coat, gripping it so tight she accidentally yanked the blonde’s arm.

‘What’s the matter, Therese?’

Therese was suddenly finding it hard to breathe, her chest feeling tight, as though her ribs were crushing her lungs and not allowing any air to enter. She felt so ridiculously small and helpless as they walked along. People talking, footsteps sounding louder than ever; there were so many people and it was so overwhelming she suddenly felt ill. Her eyes filled with tears and she tugged on Carol’s coat again, having trouble finding the words to explain herself.

Carol, sensing her distress, pulled the small girl aside, trying to find the nearest side street. Once she found a secluded alleyway, she guided the smaller girl away from the crowd and a little further into the alley where they were unlikely to be seen. She gently pressed Therese against a brick wall, wiping the warm tears from her hot cheeks, ‘Oh my poor baby… whatever is the matter?’

‘The people are making me nervous,’ Therese answered breathlessly, ‘Please… can we go home now mommy?’

Carol frowned and brushed Therese’s soft, short hair behind her ear, ‘Oh my darling but we aren’t finished yet. We need to buy you a nice new outfit for when I show you off at the party. You’d like to look _extra_ pretty for mommy, wouldn’t you?’

Therese nodded her head, ‘I would… but please mommy… please…’

‘Come on, little girl, only a few more stores to visit, okay?’ Carol wiped more of her tears away, ‘I need you to be very brave for mommy, and I need you to just hold on until we’ve finished shopping. Can you do that for me? Can you be a big, brave girl?’ She kissed her cheeks very softly, ‘If you can do that for me, you know, I just might buy you a nice new toy on the way home, would you like that?’

‘But mommy, the tall man hit my arm very hard…’

‘Oh! Well that wasn’t very nice of him, was it, darling? Which arm?’ In response, Therese pointed to her right arm. Carol leaned down and placed several kisses on Therese’s shoulder over her coat,  before pulling the petite girl into a very tight hug, ‘Oh baby… I’ll take care of you. You know that, don’t you? Be a big girl and follow me once again.’

‘But… you won’t let go… you won’t let go of my hand?’ Therese’s wide eyes were still full of tears, and her pout made Carol think that this was the human equivalent of a begging puppy.

‘Do you think I would let go of you if you didn’t want me to, baby girl? I would carry you the whole way if I knew it wouldn’t make a scene,’ she took Therese’s small hand in her own and gently tugged on it, coaxing her back towards the crowds, ‘You’re _such a good girl_ , Therese.’  She mumbled into her hair before kissing her forehead and leading her back to the main street.

* * *

 On the way home from shopping, Therese was quite content with a new stuffed animal in her arms, a soft bear that resembled a panda. Despite the fact it would have been quicker and easier to walk, Carol decided a cab was the best idea, for the sake of her little girl. She had promised to take care of her, and a shorter trip was something Carol was willing to sacrifice for the comfort of her baby.

Once again after a long day shopping, Carol fetched Therese’s favorite blanket and she curled up on the couch with her, holding her close alternating between rubbing circles into her back and playing with her hair, ‘I can’t express with words just how proud I am of you, my big girl. Handling yourself so well just for me.’

Therese was still just as pouty and sulky as ever. ‘I’m never going outside ever again,’ she said to Carol with a frown.

‘Really? _Never_ again? That’s a very long time, dearest.’

‘Yes really. Never again. Never _ever_ again.’

Carol laughed softly, ‘Oh but I would still have to go out. Wouldn’t you miss me, little girl? You would be so bored sitting here and waiting for mommy all by yourself, without your work to distract you.’

‘I don’t care about work…’

‘I know you do care about work, little one. You always come home so happy when you've done something brilliant. And you always come home upset when your bosses think differently. And then I have to take _extra special_ care of you. I know you better than that. But you don't have to worry about work for now,’ Carol pulled Therese into her lap, gently rubbing her side as she held her, ‘You were such a good girl today. Get rid of that frown, missy.”

 


	4. Three Become Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse; Carol gets called into work. Unable to say no, she has Abby keep Therese entertained for the day. The only problem is, Abby has a new girlfriend, who Therese has never met before. Therese fears she may not get along with this new addition to their group. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 

Therese was sitting on the edge of the bed in the main bedroom, her hands in her lap. She had strangely good posture and a little pout on her cute face. Carol was called into work again, even though Therese didn’t have to work herself, and it simply wasn’t fair that she wouldn’t get to spend the day with her! Therese let out a small whimper, her brow furrowed, ‘Are you _absolutely sure_ you can’t just stay home with me, mommy?’ she asked in the sweetest voice possible.

Carol, who was busy readying herself for work, let out a hearty laugh, ‘Oh my sweet little darling, you know I can’t just do that. But don’t you fret, Abby and her girlfriend are going to come pick you up, and they’re going to keep you entertained while mommy does _grown up things_ okay?’ Carol really didn’t want to leave Therese by herself, especially when she was in little space. Though nothing she said could convince her boss to let her have the day off, and she was taking every extra job she could in order to save money for her own business with Abby. ‘Can you be a good girl for me and behave for Abby and Claire today?’

Therese groaned and threw herself against the bed dramatically, letting her brown hair fall over her face, ‘I don’t _want_ to go with Abby… _and Claire._ She’s probably going to think I’m weird. She won’t understand and she’ll make me feel bad for being this way…’

‘Darling… there’s nothing wrong with you. I met up with them for lunch a few days ago whilst you were at work and I had an important discussion with Claire. Abby and I know a few other women who are in similar arrangements. So the concept wasn’t something she hadn’t heard of. She was very understanding, you know. And even after I discussed this with her, you know what she said?’

‘What…?’

‘She said, “I simply cannot wait to meet Therese.” Now doesn’t that make you feel better, sweetheart?’ Carol asked her, striding over to the bed and sitting beside the small form on the mattress, sliding her hand up the back of her shirt and gently rubbing her back.

‘Not really. But whatever,’ Therese grumbled, sitting up, her hair now a mess. She buried her face into Carols’ neck, throwing her arms around her lovers torso, ‘I just wish you would stay, mommy.’

‘I know, little girl. But you’ll be fine. Now, let’s get you dressed… how about that gorgeous baby blue dress I bought you last week. I think that would suit you wonderfully for today.’

* * *

Who knew that a knock at the door was capable of making someone feel like their stomach was trying to crawl out of their throat? Therese, absolutely terrified, hid in her room, not wanting to come and greet the people who had come to take her out. ‘Therese darling, would you get the door for me? I’ll be just a minute,’ Carol called.  
  
Therese swallowed hard and crept to the door. She opened it reluctantly and Abby was standing forward, a blonde woman behind her that Therese couldn’t even look directly at. She kept her eyes towards the ground, staring at her own feet before turning around and rushing back towards her bedroom, desperately looking for Carol. She ran straight into her as the older woman was exiting the bathroom, having just finished putting on her makeup. The brunette clung to her tightly, quickly hiding behind her as she heard two sets of footsteps following her.

‘Oh Therese… Abby, Claire, please forgive me. She’s terribly shy,’ Carol said, slightly out of breath as she desperately tried to loosen Therese’s grip around her torso. She laughed breathlessly, ‘Therese, please. Claire wants to meet you,’ she reassured.

Therese nuzzled into Carol’s back for a moment, before peeping out from behind her to look at the tall blonde beside Abby. She was taller than Abby, and she wasn’t wearing heels, but wearing flats. She was very pretty. She had blonde hair, and kind blue eyes. Carol quickly stepped aside and shoved Therese in front of her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head very softly, ‘Introduce yourself, darling.’

‘I’m…’ Therese looked up at Carol for a moment, as if she were searching for reassurance. Carol squeezed her so tight it almost hurt, and she continued her introduction, ‘I’m Therese. But you know that…’ it was a complaint towards having to introduce herself more than anything, ‘Can I go now?’

‘No. Claire would like to meet you, little girl.’

Therese immediately relaxed, hearing in Carol’s tone that she would not change her mind. Therese had to listen, or else she’d be in _a lot_ of trouble. With a shrug of her shoulders, she looked up at Claire, ‘I’m sorry.’

Claire smiled wide, ‘It’s okay. It’s nice to meet you, Therese. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you, you don’t need to be scared,’ her voice was quiet and soft and it made Therese feel a little more comfortable, ‘Oh, you’re adorable! I brought you something. If you don’t mind.’ she held her hands in front of her and in them, was a medium sized bunny of a pastel yellow color, ‘Here. I picked this out for you. I hope it’s something you like…’

Therese paused, contemplating, before taking a step forward and pulling the rabbit out of the woman’s hands. She felt the fur and squished the plush before hugging it to her chest, nuzzling the top of its head, ‘Cute.’

‘What do you say, Therese?’ Carol asked sternly.

‘Thank you Claire,’ Therese said shyly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

‘Don’t worry, I think you’re going to do just fine,’ Carol smiled at Abby and her girlfriend.

* * *

On the car ride to the restaurant, Therese was completely silent. Abby was driving and Claire was in the passenger seat, and Therese purposely sat behind Claire so that she wouldn’t have to look at her in case she made awkward eye contact. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt nauseous. Therese would’ve given anything for Carol to be in the seat next to her, holding her hand and comforting her.

The restaurant wasn’t quite as fancy as the ones Carol would normally take her to on their date nights, but it was very nice nonetheless. Abby parked the car and they headed inside, up the stairs and out onto the balcony, sitting at a table overlooking the busy city streets. Therese would pretend to watch the cars instead of paying too much attention to the women taking care of her.

The waiter, who was dressed very nicely of course, approached the table and asked everyone for their order. Little did Therese know, Abby and Claire had been discussing what to order as they both searched through the menu. They had assumed Therese was silently doing the same. Claire cleared her throat when Therese didn’t answer, ‘What would you like, Therese?’

Therese froze, anxiety worsening her breathing again as it felt like her veins were full of ice. She stared blankly at Abby (she still didn’t want to look at Claire for too long), fear in her eyes. _I didn’t even look at the menu. I didn’t even hear what they ordered and I can’t even pretend I was even slightly prepared. This is the worst! Why did mommy have to go to work? If she were here she would make everything better..._ She thought, still remaining silent. Abby nodded her head, ‘She’ll have the chicken salad please. Could you please make sure to cut the chicken pieces into small bits? She prefers them that way.’ And with that, the waiter wrote down what the women had requested, and headed inside to prepare.

‘Thank you,’ Therese said, barely above a whisper. Normally she had trouble with ordering food and being in situations like that. Her worst fear was embarrassing herself and being an inconvenience to others, and ordering always seemed to take so long she couldn’t help but freak out. Carol _always_ ordered for her, even on Therese’s better days, just to make sure there wasn’t a chance of Therese panicking. Clearly Claire hadn’t been aware of it like Abby had.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. I have a lot to learn, I know. But as we spend more time together I can learn to get it right,’ Claire smiled at Therese apologetically, ‘Why don’t you read this menu here… and pick out a dessert that you’d like for afterwards. When you finish your lunch I’ll ask the waiter to get it for you.’

‘It’s okay, I suppose. I freeze up sometimes. I can’t stop it from happening… Carol can though,’ Therese answered as she took the menu into her small hands, flipping through the big pages.

‘Carol must take such good care of you. You must love her very much.’

‘I do… I… don’t really want to talk about it,’ she said suddenly. Claire’s expression changed to one of confusion, as though she thought Therese was upset at Carol. She quickly gasped, ‘Oh no! No, not like that; it’s just if I think too hard or talk too much, sometimes I end up embarrassing myself and crying. If she were here I would tell you all about it. But maybe another time, when I know I won’t get too emotional.’

‘Oh that’s too cute.’

Therese smiled widely for the first time in her presence.

* * *

The three women spent the rest of the afternoon, and some of the evening, at Abby’s house. There, Claire and Therese had gotten to know each other a lot better. Therese had several photographs hanging around Abby’s apartment, which sparked conversations about her interests and hobbies. Once Claire had raved about how talented she thought Therese was, the little girl was basically smitten with her new friend.

As the night wore on, Therese got tired, and feeling so groggy, with next to no respect for personal space, she climbed into Claire’s lap as they were talking. Abby was awfully pleased with how well the two of them got along, especially seeing Therese warm up to her so quickly after a single day together. An hour later and Therese was _still_ clinging to Claire, talking about her art in a manner that wasn’t exactly suiting Therese’s current little personality.

Abby heard a knock at the door and she crept out of the living area to invite Carol inside. ‘I’m so sorry I’m late Abby, I-‘

‘Shh! Be quiet. You have to see this. What a strange sight it is, indeed,’ Abby whispered, signalling for Carol to follow her quietly down the hall.

Carol almost burst into laughter at the site of Therese sitting in Claire’s lap, playing with a strand of the woman’s blonde hair. Just eight hours ago Therese was hiding away from Claire, whining and not even looking at her face for more than three seconds in a glance. The progress was practically a miracle. Carol knocked on the wall beside her, which caught Therese’s attention. Her eyes widened and she leaped out of Claire’s lap, literally running towards Carol with open arms, ‘Mommy!’ she shouted as she hugged Carol so hard and quick she almost knocked her to the ground.

‘Darling, slow down, you’re going to hurt us both!’ Carol laughed heartily, ‘Did you behave for my friends today, Therese?’

‘Oh she was an absolute pleasure. A little shy at first but as you can see she warmed up to Claire by the end. You did a very good job at composing yourself today, Therese, despite your fear. I’m proud of you,’ Abby pat her on the head very softly, and Therese beamed, her cheeks pink.

‘I was very good!’ she took Carol’s hands in her own and tugged on them, ‘I had lots of fun. But I am _reaaaaaally_ tired now…’

‘Oh yes, you didn’t end up having a nap today, did you?’ Carol said, suddenly remembering she was going to nap with Therese in the afternoon before the plans had changed, ‘Well that’s okay, we’ll get you home and into your pyjamas, feed you dinner and then I’ll put you to bed. Does that sound okay?’

‘Yes that sounds very good,’ she buried her face into the softness of Carol’s coat, hugging her mommy tightly. Once again all of her fears and doubts had melted away, and it was as if Carol was all she needed.

With that, Carol and Therese thanked the couple and said goodnight, and began the drive home.

* * *

Therese was in her pale yellow pyjamas, sitting across Carol’s lap at the dinner table. Carol would carefully stab the vegetables with the fork and feed Therese as they spoke about her day. (If she spilled any, it was mostly because Therese could sometimes be very difficult, especially if she had a lot to say.) The brunette started telling her about her day with the couple, and eventually Carol had to silence her little girl so that she could finish her dinner before it went cold.

Not long after, the phone rang. ‘Oh darling, you can continue telling me about your day as soon as I take this call, okay? I’ll only be a moment.’ She kissed Therese’s lips very gently before answering the phone, ‘Hello? Oh Abby dearest, hello…’

Therese didn’t _really_ listen to their conversation. She didn’t care. It wasn’t Abby she was thinking about, it was Claire _with_ Abby. She quickly got out of her chair and skipped over to Carol, tugging her arm quickly as she attempted to gain her attention for more than a second, ‘Mommy, mommy, mommy is that Abby?’ she whined.

‘Therese, darling, I’m on the phone, please don’t bother me now.’

‘Mommyyyy. Is that Abby?’

‘Yes, darling, is there something you needed to talk to her about?’ Therese nodded her head eagerly, ‘Okay Abby; Therese would like to speak to you. Okay. I’ll talk to you later. Bye bye.’

Therese took the phone out of Carol’s hands so quickly she almost dropped it, ‘Hi Abby! May I please speak to Claire?’

 _Claire, huh?_ Carol thought, smirking as she watched Therese’s sweet little face light up with joy as Claire greeted her on the phone. _Well I think it’s safe to say this day turned out a lot better than I had originally planned. My sweet little girl has a great friend. I'm so incredibly happy for her._

 

 

 


	5. Forget the Train Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse; Therese wants to play with her train set, but Carol wants to play with something else. [RATING; Mature | Smut.]

* * *

Therese, over time had become rather obsessed with collecting toys. At first it was an occasional thing, but it gradually grew into a bigger love.  Luckily it was an easy thing to hide, considering Rindy was only five and still _loved_ toys herself. Therese even had her own room in the apartment that was separate from the main bedroom, where she had a king single bed and shelves to display all of her favorite toys and things. After many months the whole room was full of pastels and lace things and the furniture, thanks to Carol, was all very beautiful, painted in white. When Rindy would come to stay, if she was brave enough to sleep on her own, they would leave her in Therese’s room during the night. If not, Therese would be sourly forced to sleep on her own as Rindy shared a bed with her mother.

Therese was allowed to play with her toys any time she wanted unless Carol had specifically instructed her not to. (Even though sometimes she was extra cheeky and continued playing regardless.) But Carol always had a way of getting what _she_ wanted, whether Therese liked it or not. Some would say Therese had the same effect on Carol of course, but Carol was always in charge, whether the younger woman realized it or not.

The brunette had laid down her favorite blanket, and atop of it she had put her train set – the one that was supposed to be a gift for Rindy that Christmas, but eventually was forgotten thanks to the amount of presents Harge had bought her in order to outdo Carol. Both Therese and Carol were very disappointed the girl didn’t like the train set, but ultimately Therese was happy to have a new toy, especially considering she’d wanted one ever since she was a little girl. Therese was putting the figures in place, playing with the tiny people, and thinking about ways to decorate the surrounding areas of the tracks that the train travelled along.

Carol walked into the lounge, her heels making a satisfying sound against the floorboards, yet it didn’t catch Therese’s attention. She smiled and approached the playing girl, ‘Well, well, well. I thought perhaps you’d gone out, you’ve been _so_ quiet today. What have you been doing?’ Carol asked.

‘Hmm… playing…’ Therese mumbled, not paying much attention to her as she watched the train go around again.

‘Playing? _Well,_ would you mind if I joined you?’

‘You can play too,’ Therese nodded once.

Carol slowly lowered herself down onto the ground, sitting on the soft blanket. She kicked her heels aside and lay down beside her little girl, placing her hand on her back. She pulled Therese’s blouse up, untucking it from her skirt, and slid her hand up in order to rub Therese’s back. Therese leaned into the older woman as her warm hands ran across her skin. ‘Do you like looking at the train set too?’ Therese asked her honestly.

‘Oh, I don’t mind it. I love it because it has a lot to do with how we met. It’s a nice train set. But the fact you were so genuinely enthusiastic about it made me love it even more,’ Carol’s voice sounded sweet like dripping honey, and it made Therese shiver, ‘And now because of that I have a sweet little girl…’ she kissed behind Therese’s ear, ‘Keep playing my darling, I don’t mean to distract you.’

Therese groaned and shifted slightly on her elbows, looking back at the train. But as Carol sat up on her knees, she could feel her hand slipping lower and lower until it ran over the curve of her ass, sliding down to her thighs in order to hike up her skirt. Therese attempted to move aside in order to escape her cheeky lover, but Carol quickly held her down, commanding her to stay put, ‘You’ve been so awfully good today my darling. Let’s not ruin it now by refusing to play with mommy…’ she leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m playing with what’s mine,’ with a fierce nip of Therese’s earlobe, Carol quickly slid her hand up the younger woman’s skirt and slapped her hand right between her legs, causing Therese to jump. She placed her hand firmly against her panties, and very slowly moved her fingers in circles where she knew Therese would need it the most.

Therese gasped and gripped the blanket beneath her, ‘M-mommy stooooop. I’m playing.’ Therese was entirely conflicted. On one hand she wanted to play with her train set just for a little longer. But on the other, she wanted the pleasure that Carol was providing her.

‘Keep playing then, darling. Who is to say we can’t both play, hm? But you have to promise to listen to me still, even if you’re busy with your train. Okay?’ When Therese nodded, Carol pushed her a little further, ‘You know what that means don’t you, sweetheart?’

‘Uuuuum…’ Therese’s head felt cloudy and the fire in the pit of her stomach was growing as Carol touched her a little harder, making it hard for her to think and speak properly, ‘It means I have to listen to you no matter what.’

‘And you have to ask permission to cum. Do you understand?’ Carol asked as she moved her hand away from between Therese’s thighs. She pulled the plaid skirt up all the way to her waist, and tugged her panties down her legs, tossing them aside, ‘I honestly don’t even know why you bother wearing this around the house, you know. They’re just an inconvenience to me.’ She leaned down and placed messy kisses over Therese’s milky thighs, gently biting down on her flesh and getting another surprised reaction from the small girl.

‘Mommy don’t tease… you’re such a tease,’ she groaned, moving her ass back a little so that Carol was closer to it. But her mommy wasn’t going to let her get away with giving her orders she had no right to give. Carol raised her hand and smacked her ass, the noise practically echoing in the almost silent apartment. Therese let out a whimper and she squirmed beneath Carol’s hold, ‘Okay, okay, I’m sorry!’

‘You don’t get to give me orders. If I want to tease you and then leave you with no release whatsoever, then that is the way it shall be. _I am in control._ You just need to shut up and obey, like a good little girl,’ Carol growled, sliding her hand down between Therese’s thighs again, gasping as she felt the sticky mess Therese was making. She clicked her tongue, feigning disappointment, ‘So wet already, little girl? Oh this really is too easy. Do you have anything you’d like to ask?’

‘Mommy… please play with me…’ Therese buried her face into her arms, muffling her speech, ‘Please mommy… I need you.’

‘Play with you? With the train set?’ Carol raised an eyebrow, knowing very well she was just being cruel now. Boy did she get a thrill out of teasing sweet little Therese, until she was soaking wet and begging for release.

‘No! Please put your fingers inside me, mommy,” Therese said, turning her head to the side so she could look at Carol for a moment. She was clearly trying to calm her breathing again, but she wasn’t very successful. Release was not guaranteed, no. It never was. But she would still give anything, even for Carol to bring her right to the edge and then leave her without an orgasm. She just needed _something._ ‘Please mommy? Please?’

‘Oh you’re too sweet to resist, sometimes. Considering the fact you’ve been good most of the day, I think I’ll give you what you want. But you’d better watch what you say. If your behaviour changes, I’ll change my mind and you can play by yourself for today.’

Carol kept her left hand placed on the center of Therese’s back, pressing her down into the ground so that she couldn’t move. Therese was breathing hard as her body was held securely down, and something about it turned her on even more. She opened her legs a little wider, and with that invitation, Carol slowly slipped two fingers inside of Therese’s wet heat. She slowly thrust them in and out, taking her time to make sure Therese was ready. The moan that escaped her little girls’ lips was enough to know.

‘Good girl. I love it when you’re ready and moaning for me,’ she purred, lying on her side so that the front of her body was pressed against Therese’s side, ‘Stay still for me, baby girl or else I’ll have to stop. Okay?’

‘Yes mommy.’

‘Good,’ Carol attached her lips to Therese’s neck, kissing and sucking the delicate skin softly as she moved her fingers in a perfect rhythm, making sure to get to Therese’s sweet spot. The smaller girl was whimpering pathetically, her body trembling as she forced herself to stay still despite wanting to back up against Carol’s hand. The blonde woman found much amusement in watching Therese’s pathetic desperation. Her own underwear was damp with the sight, ‘Good girl… you like having mommy inside you, don’t you?’

‘Y-yes I do…’ Therese moaned loudly, “Oh yes please don’t stop mommy, please don’t stop…’ Carol was now moving her fingers hard and fast, right against her g-spot, causing her thighs to shake, ‘Oh mommy…’ she bit her own arm to muffle her own pathetic noises, not wanting to sound _too_ desperate.

‘Don’t try be quiet, no, no,’ Carol urged, ‘I want to hear you. What do you have to say?’ She grazed her teeth against Therese’s neck once more, before biting down and sucking, knowing for a fact she was going to mark her little girls skin.

‘Can I please cum? Please? Please let me cum… you’re… fucking me so good,’ and by the high pitched, breathless tone of voice Therese was using, Carol knew that she wouldn’t be able to last much longer at all.

‘Count to fifteen in your head. Once you’ve counted to fifteen, you have my permission to cum. Do you understand?’ Before Carol gave Therese the chance to nod, she started moving her fingers even _faster_ , which caused a throaty moan to escape Therese’s lips. Therese’s stomach was tightening, the pleasure just too much for her to handle. She distracted herself with the counting in her head, and the second she hit fifteen, she didn’t try to hold out any longer. Carol sat up, fingers still moving steadily, and she smacked the brunette’s ass once more, which sent her over the edge. The blonde placed her hand on the centre of her back again, holding her against the floor as her body squirmed. She slowly helped her ride out her orgasm, before withdrawing her fingers and forcing them into her open mouth, ‘Clean them, darling.’

Therese, though puffing and panting, sucked on her two fingers, swirling her tongue around to be sure she got all of the juices off of her lovers’ hand, ‘Thank you so much, mommy. I had fun playing,’ she laid her head back on the ground, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Carol joined her, wrapping her arms around her little girls’ waist and pulling her close.

‘Good girl. I was just dying to have some fun with you whilst I took a break from work. I think I can face the rest of the day now, thanks to you. Thank you for being such a good girl for mommy…’ Carol kissed Therese deeply, ‘Clean yourself up, darling, then get back to your trainset, and I’ll get back to work. Once I’m done, I’ll reward you even further, okay my love?’

Therese, who was still completely speechless, nodded her head, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, little one.’ Carol picked Therese up in her arms and got to her feet with a bit of effort, putting Therese on her own feet, ‘Go clean up. _Now_.’

‘Yes mommy.’

 


	6. Red Skin and Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Verse; Therese comes home after a terrible day at work and Carol has to teach her not to take her anger out on others. [RATING; Mature. | Spanking. ]

* * *

  _‘Scrap the whole thing and just… just do it again.’_

They were the words that Therese dreaded to hear. The very thought of words such as those ever being spoken to her, were enough to make her want to quit her job immediately. Therese was always pouring her heart and soul into every artwork she did, into every set she helped bring to life. Thanks to Carol, she had gotten significantly better at it thanks to her constructive criticism. But Therese _always_ had trouble taking it from someone else; especially when people in the television and theatre industries were blunt and downright rude. Every time she was sent to recreate a work, she felt a bit of her heart breaking, and the feeling of worthlessness came over her, as though she could never do anything right.

Carol had called Therese up at work, as she did every day she was able, and offered Therese a lift home. The brunette declined, very much aware that Carol would _know_ something was up. (Therese _never_ declined such an offer if she was in her right mind.) Therese was furious at herself, and at her employers, for nothing turning out right that day and every other day like it. So she caught the bus home, stuffed herself in a seat beside a very large man who seemed offended by her sitting beside him, and she cried half the way, wiping her own tears away with the scarf around her neck. No, she couldn’t let Carol see her like this, she would rather let a stranger see her cry this way than the person she loved the most. She was also in too foul a mood to let her lover make her feel better in any way; her self-hatred was too strong for even Carol to heal, sometimes.

Therese wiped the rest of her tears, made sure she was presentable, and held herself in a perfect posture as she climbed off the bus, walking with feigned confidence down the block to their apartment building. Almost nobody would have suspected a thing. _No-one can know that you’re suffering._ She would convince herself. Sometimes when she wasn’t able to have Carol with her, she would follow those words and continue pretending like everything was fine and that she was okay, when really it felt like her insides were a sandcastle that had just been kicked over by someone bigger and stronger, grains of sand flying this way and that. It was enough to make her feel sick.

Carol knew by the phone call alone that Therese was not in a very good mood. But the manner in which she slammed the apartment door also would have given it away. She immediately rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen, putting some milk on the stove, dashing a bit of sugar in to make it a little sweeter for her lover. She followed Therese into the bedroom and greeted her, ‘Hello there, baby… I missed you whilst you were at work – I was very lonely today especially. I’ve been sitting alone for a whole five hours wishing you were here in my arms.’

‘You’re probably just exaggerating,’ Therese groaned, opening her drawers and fetching her pyjamas before slamming it shut hard, so that the lamp shook so hard that Carol thought it might fall, ‘It doesn’t matter anyway. Work was _stupid._ Work was so fucking stupid.’

Carol gasped, placing a hand over her chest, ‘Therese, what foul language. You know I don’t usually approve of it. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak with so much venom in your tone, either. I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t fix. Would you like to sit down and talk about it, darling?’

‘No!’ Therese growled, swiftly removing her clothes, ‘I don’t fucking care just leave me alone! I need to have a shower, just. _Leave me alone, right now._ ’

‘No, I don’t think so. I think what you’re going to do, is sit on that bed for me, without any clothes on at all. And wait until I get back. I have to turn off the stove before I burn the apartment down,’ Carol said with a roll of her eyes, ‘If you’re not sitting on that bed by the time I get back, your punishment will double. I can’t believe you have the nerve to take such a tone with me, young lady.’

Whilst Carol went into the kitchen to turn off the milk, which she was rather frustrated in wasting, Therese finished removing the clothing she had worn to work. Part of her said, _don’t listen to Carol, you can do whatever you please, whenever you please;_ which ultimately was the truth. But a larger part of her told her she _needed_ to be punished. Not just for being rude to the love of her life, but for not being good enough at work that day either. So Therese sat down on the bed and waited patiently with her hands in her lap, butterflies in her stomach signalling that she was nervous.

Carol entered the room, an eyebrow raised, ‘ _Good girl._ I’m glad we didn’t have to have an argument over that at least. Now, what you are going to do for me, is you’re going to go sit in that corner, over there, on that chair. You are going to stare at the corner of the wall, and you are _not_ going to turn around to look at _me_ under any circumstances. Do you understand me, little girl?’

‘Yes…’

Carol glared at her with an expression that told Therese she was _not_ messing around.

‘Yes mommy.’ Therese immediately corrected her error.

‘Good girl. It’s always so much easier when you obey me, don’t you think?’

Carol guided the smaller girl into the corner, sitting her down on the cold wooden chair, facing the well. Therese was frustrated. She expected a _spanking,_ not having to stare at a wall! She wanted Carol to hold her down and spank her hard, not forbid her from laying eyes on her. That wasn’t what she wanted at all! Therese crossed her arms over her chest and made a noise of disapproval before looking up at Carol in defiance.

‘I don’t think you really want to mess with me right now, darling. After waiting so many hours for you to return home, this is how you repay me? With rudeness, slamming my furniture around, and _cursing. Tsk tsk._ That’s simply not good enough. So you’re going to stare at the wall for a whole fifteen minutes. Afterwards, I will spank you twenty times. If you decide to break your concentration, I will double it. Every time you break, it doubles. For instance, if you break once, you get forty instead of twenty. If you break twice, you get eighty instead of forty, etcetera, etcetera. I honestly don’t think you have the strength to pull through any more than thirty. So don’t push your luck.’

Therese didn’t complain, for she knew if she did she would make her mommy even madder. The embarrassment and frustration of having to sit in the corner like that only made Therese’s stomach fill with warmth as goosebumps appeared on her skin. Carol walked back to the bed and Therese didn’t look, she only listened. She breathed quietly, hearing Carol’s deep breaths as the older woman relaxed against the bed, the slats creaking slightly as she propped herself in the centre of it. ‘Just think. If my little girl had been good, she wouldn’t have to sit in the corner like a disobedient child.’

Therese wanted to speak up and defend herself but she knew Carol didn’t mean anything by it. Carol would speak to her about her issues later. But for now she needed to be put in her place. The brunette squirmed in her seat. She slowly moved her head around, hoping Carol was distracted with something and wasn’t watching. But she was wrong. Carol laughed and motioned with her finger for Therese to turn around once more.

‘Naughty, naughty, naughty. I’m not angry. I’m pleased. You’re going to get what’s coming for you.’

‘I want you to be angry… I want you to be angry with me… I want you to punish me…’

‘I will punish you when I’m ready, sweetheart. Ten minutes. Okay?’ Carol said it so casually, yet Therese knew she couldn’t mess up another time, or else Carol might leave her in the corner all night and never lay a hand on her just to spite her.

_A whole fifteen minutes? How humiliating. I would have been fine with five but I’m stuck here for a whole fifteen minutes with her eyes burning into the back of my head… This is not what I planned._ She thought to herself, resisting the urge to make a noise of discontent. Therese had lots count. She couldn’t see a clock, didn’t have a watch. How was she to know what time it was? Carol had gotten up from the bed and had started pacing back and forth, the sound of her footsteps only tempting the young girl to turn her head again. But soon Carol had a strong grip on her hair and yanked her to her feet, and Therese knew it was time.

Carol dragged her over to the bed, and sat down upon it, ‘You know the drill, little one. Across my lap now.’ Therese obeyed, eager to get a start. She laid down, making sure she was comfortable across Carol’s lap, considering nothing about this experience was going to be comfortable at all. Carol ran her hand over Therese’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh hard enough for the brunette to feel her fingernails digging into her skin, ‘Forty smacks. Therese, if it gets too much, do remember to use the special word okay?’ Carol ran her hand up Therese’s back, rubbing her shoulder blade reassuringly.

‘I’m fine. I should be fine,’ Therese said, her voice slightly muffled by the mattress beneath her.

‘Count them.’

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._ The sensation was always surprising at first, and always more painful than the rest. Getting started almost made her want to change her mind, but she was patient for the more burning, searing pain that came later, when her flesh was used to the hits. _Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._ Carol would run her hands over the red welts she was creating, feeling the heat of Therese’s skin, making sure that she was okay and ready to continue. _Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen._ Therese had barely even made a noise at this point, the only sound escaping her lips was one of surprise every time her mommy’s hand hit her ass. _Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five._ Therese was already breathless by this point, and she could feel that between her legs she was warm and sticky, and boy was she embarrassed about it. _Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty._ The poor girl was letting out exhausted cries, the pain searing through even down to her thighs it was so intense. But she loved it all the same. She deserved to be punished, she _needed_ to be punished.

‘Are you sure you can continue, my love? You’re sounding worn out. Are you sure you don’t want to say the word and I can fetch you some milk and tuck you in bed for a nice nap?’ Carol asked, wondering if Therese was purely scared to say the safe-word.

‘I’m okay… don’t stop mommy, I need to be punished…’

_Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five. Thirty-six. Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty._

Therese let out a desperate cry, tears spilling from her eyes as Carol was relentless. She was so wet she needed release, but she knew after her poor behaviour she wouldn’t be getting it immediately. Carol pushed Therese off of her lap and onto her hands and knees, and she kissed the bright red skin where she had spanked her, ‘Oh my darling I can’t believe how well you did, hm. You enjoyed that quite a lot, though, I could tell. But we’re not going there right now. We have more important matters to take care of. Why don’t you quickly shower, and then meet me in the lounge?’

* * *

Once Therese had showered and was in her pyjamas, she felt much better, despite her aching bottom. She called out for her mommy, but got no reply. So she walked barefoot into the lounge, rubbing her eyes. It was _definitely_ time for a nap after that punishment. Carol was on the couch, with a cup of coffee in her hands, and some warm milk in a sippy cup just for Therese. Therese normally found it childish, and even was embarrassed about how much she loved that sippy cup when she was in little space. But a smile spread across her face as she sat down beside Carol. The blonde had gotten Therese’s favorite blanket ready and as soon as the small girl was on the couch, Carol threw it over them.

‘Little darling, must be so sore and tired. Rough day at work and punishments for being rude to mommy,’ Carol passed the milk to Therese before wrapping an arm around her, holding her close. Therese drank some of it as her lover ran her fingers through her short brown hair, nuzzling her face and kissing her temple, ‘I’m happy you’re being such a sweet girl again. I’ve waited all day for _this_ side of you.’

‘I’m sorry mommy,’ Therese mumbled kissing Carol’s chin softly, ‘I’ll be good now, I promise. You made me such nice milk. You made it sweet,’ she smiled.

Carol laughed and nodded, ‘Yes I made it sweet, because you definitely needed some sweet milk after such a long day. Now come on, my darling, finish up your milk and I’ll hold you as you take a nap, does that sound good?’

‘Yes, it does sound very good.’

Therese drank the rest of her milk at a reasonable pace. When she was drinking too fast, Carol would stop her and slow her down, to make sure she didn’t make herself sick. (If Therese drank milk too fast, or too much, she would tend to get an upset stomach, which only made her sad and grumpy.) Then she put both of their cups in the kitchen, before coming back and laying on the couch, pulling Therese down in front of her. Therese curled up to her chest and muttered an ‘ _I love you’_ before swiftly falling asleep.


	7. A Little Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Verse; Carol, just like Therese, often had bad days at work. But her methods of dealing with such, were very different than her partners. [RATING; Mature. | Dirt af, Smut, light spanking, choking. ]

 

* * *

 

 

‘Why are you calling me so unexpectedly? You don’t sound very happy, Carol… are you okay? I know you well enough to know that something isn’t right,’ Therese said with a hint of concern in her voice.

‘Well it depends, darling…’ Carol didn’t bother elaborating, which was a common of Carol and it sometimes frustrated Therese.

‘Oh. Are you going to be late tonight? I can make myself dinner if-‘

‘No, no,’ Carol quickly interrupted the girl on the end of the line, ‘I’ll be home on time. I just wanted to talk before I leave. Just to see how you’re feeling, is all. It seems like you’ve been a good girl all day. You’d have teased me about it otherwise if you weren’t…  ’

Therese was silent, and Carol made a small humming noise. The younger girl could tell that her partner was feeling off, which usually was the result of disagreements at work, difficult customers and the likes. All of which Therese understood only too well. Therese wanted to speak again but she knew it was best if she waited.

‘I’m about to head home. I’ll be home in half an hour if the traffic is as usual,’ Carol said, ‘Why don’t you sit down and wait for me…’

‘If that’s what you want.’ _Ah damn._ Therese thought to herself. _Now it sounds like I don’t want to wait for her at all._ Before Therese could redeem herself, she realized Carol had already disconnected the call, so she went and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv and watched mindlessly for a little while, hoping that Carol would _somehow_ manage to come home quicker than usual. Her chest felt heavy, both with tiredness and guilt for not watching her words. She lay her head on the arm rest of the sofa and within minutes, she had fallen asleep.

‘Therese…’ Carol spoke firmly, ‘Therese, my darling, I’m home. It’s time to wake up. You know; if you’d gotten enough sleep like I’d asked you to, last night, you wouldn’t be so tired today.’

Therese woke at the sound of her lovers’ voice. She yawned and sat up, not too quickly, rubbing her eyes, ‘I’m sorry… I was waiting for you…’ she mumbled.

‘That’s not good enough, now, is it?’ Carol scolded, looking at Therese very sternly, ‘Did I say you could nap, little girl?’

‘I’m a big girl…’ she defended. Carol looked down, a mischievous glare in her grey eyes, something that almost could’ve made Therese shiver. Therese avoided eye contact after the first glance, despite Carol’s fingers lifting her chin from beneath, trying to force her to look her in the eye. Therese pulled her head away again in an act of defiance. _Smack._ Carol slapped her hand across the younger girls face lightly, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat, ‘ _Mommy stop…’_

‘Are you big enough to mean that?’ Carol asked, gripping her chin with her hand, ‘Mommy’s had a _very_ big, exhausting day today, and she is _not_ in the mood for her little girl to tell her lies.’

‘I don’t know!’

‘Are you big enough to make any decisions at all? Or are you going to submit and let mommy take care of everything, like she’s supposed to?’

‘ _Mommy…’_ Therese couldn’t help it, with Carol talking down on her like that. She definitely was not in little space before, but Carol’s stern voice, and harsh grip, and her dominating gaze, it was enough to make Therese absolutely melt.

‘That’s what I thought.’ Carol gently slid her hand across the side of Therese’s face, swiping her thumb across her soft cheek. The brunette leaned into her touch, closing her eyes. She’d missed her whilst she was gone, and she couldn’t resist her, ‘Well you were being relatively good up until now. I’ve had enough of people not listening to me. You’ve _really_ pushed mommy’s buttons. On your hands and knees, with your ass facing my way.’

Therese felt the fire spread in her lower stomach, and she clenched her thighs together. _No-one had listened to her at work today._ Therese thought to herself. _No-one had listened to her and it upset her, and now I’m going to make her feel better because I’m a good little girl._ She quickly kneeled on the couch, sticking her ass out in Carol’s direction. She didn’t pull her jeans down because she wasn’t ordered. And _Carol was in charge._

Carol hooked her fingers under the waistband of both Therese’s jeans and her panties, and she tugged them down with a little effort, not even bothering to unzip her pants to make it any easier. Once Therese’s backside and plump pussy were in view, she could already see that the young girl was aroused. Carol dragged her red fingernails down the pale flesh of Therese’s ass, leaving red marks across her skin. The small girl flinched as Carol smacked her twice.

 ‘Good girl…’ Carol growled, a hint of pride in her tone of voice, ‘I love it when you take it so well…’

‘I want to make you proud.’

Carol trailed her finger over Therese’s wet heat, before spanking her again. She didn’t comment on what Therese had said; as she didn’t feel like giving out her praise so easily. She spanked her again, and again, continuing to drag her nails down her flesh over and over; leaving redder marks over the flushed hand prints on her pale ass.

‘Mommy it hurts… hnnng… it feels good…’ Therese huffed, a thin layer of sweat starting to form on her forehead, she was itching to get out of her clothing, ‘Please take my clothes off mommy, you can do so much more to me if I’m not wearing them.’

Carol laughed loudly, ‘Oh is that true, my sweet little thing?’ she leaned down and kissed the scratches she’d made, ‘Careful. Get up slowly, and take your own clothing off.’

‘Yes mommy,’ Therese was practically breathless as she got to her feet, kicking her jeans and panties aside, and taking her shirt and bra off in one go. And as soon as she was naked she resumed her position. Now that Carol wasn’t touching her, her ass was stinging like crazy. Carol must have scratched her a little too hard, to the point where she’d broken through the skin. She found it strange how Carol could make almost anything enjoyable.

Carol trailed both of her hands very carefully up Therese’s bare back, making sure that her nails were scraping against her skin, and she wrapped one hand around her throat, as she slid the other hand back down her soft body, ‘Would you like it if I touched you like this, from behind, when you’re on your hands and knees? You’d like that wouldn’t you, little girl… keep those knees straight, and that back up, my love.’ She trailed her thumb back over Therese’s wetness, grazing it over her clit. Therese twitched, ‘Oh? You like that?’ she flicked it again.

‘Y-yes mommy,’ Therese groaned, ‘Please… please fuck me…’

Carol squeezed Therese’s throat, ‘I like it when you beg… Say it again.’

‘Mommy please fuck me.’

‘Again.’

‘ _Please mommy, please,’_ Therese whispered, trembling from her arousal.

Carol slipped another finger inside and slowly moved them, pushing them deep, deep inside her. Therese groaned loudly. Every time she tried to grind back against Carol’s hands, the blonde would squeeze her throat harder, which was a deterrent in a way. She had to stay completely still and let Carol be in control of the pleasure she was receiving, ‘Can you handle it, little girl? Can you take it when I fuck you hard and squeeze your throat?’

 _Mommy has had such a bad day today. Look how happy I’m making her._ ‘I can handle it mommy. I can handle it,’ Therese said truthfully. It wasn’t even harsh treatment she was receiving, by her and Carol’s standards. This was nothing. She moaned loudly as Carol started a steady rhythm, curling her fingers and stroking her sweet spot, ‘Please let me grind against you mommy,’ she whispered breathlessly.

‘No. You’re to stay still,’ Carol’s voice was sharp and stern. Therese would not dare disobey. She kissed Therese’s shoulder messily, and put a little more force into her movements, which was practically enough to make Therese’s eyes roll into the back of her head, ‘Yes that’s it baby keep still…’

‘I want to cum, mommy please let me…’ the petite girl begged, her voice full of desperation, ‘Please… oh please I’m so close mommy…’

‘Only because you asked so nicely. And because I am permitting you to.’ Therese squealed as Carol bit into her back. ‘Stay still, my darling. Or else you can’t cum. I want to mark you as you come apart under me,’ she nuzzled her shoulder blade. She rubbed Therese’s clit harder with her thumb, ‘Cum for me, darling. Such a good little girl…’

Therese’s whole body was hot, and she was shaking with anticipation. Carol covered her back in kisses, and squeezed her throat tightly, as Therese’s body became tense and she shook uncontrollably as she came. She moaned loud, and her moans soon turned to whimpers, tears filling her eyes as Carol helped her ride out her orgasm, still toying with her sensitive clit. She collapsed on the couch, panting heavily. She laughed and smiled up at Carol, who had just pulled away from Therese’s still slightly throbbing pussy. She slipped her fingers into Therese’s mouth, and the doe-eyed girl licked them clean.

‘I am sorry you had a bad day at work today…’ Therese wrapped her arms around Carol and pulled her lover on top of her, ‘I’m sorry people weren’t treating you the way they should have been. But you can always count on me to be your good little girl when you need cheering up…’ she peppered Carol’s face with little kisses, ‘Did I make you happy mommy?’

 _How could I help but smile at that cute little face?_ Carol thought to herself, leaning down to kiss Therese properly, ‘Of course you did, baby girl. I appreciate you so, so much. Sometimes I just need to put my baby girl in her place to make myself feel better. You understand that, don’t you? And you understand that I love you more than anything?’

‘Of course… and I love you as well. I wanna kiss you so much,’ she giggled, kissing Carol’s cheek and rubbing her back reassuringly. She pulled Carol right up against her, both of them laying on the big sofa, ‘Cuddle me for a bit and then I’ll get started on dinner. Is that okay?’

‘You want to make dinner? Oh, of course not. _You’re much too little for that._ ’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I suppose I haven't really added any authors notes yet! But I'd just like to thank you all for your support and I hope that you enjoy! Sorry this chapter was a little bit rough, it's super late right now and I wanted to finish while I still had the motivation!
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	8. Golden Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Carol comes up with a new method of tracking Therese’s behaviour, rewards and punishments. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 

‘My sweet little girl, I had such a brilliant idea the other day,’ Carol said as she entered the dining room, a canvas tote hanging from her shoulder that was clearly very full. Therese almost jumped out of her chair with excitement, assuming that its’ contents were for her. Carol shook her head from side to side slowly, ‘ _Nooooo_. Not for you. Not yet. Sit back down so I can talk to you about it.’

Therese obediently sat back in her chair, ‘Okay! What is it?’

Carol stayed standing as she placed the bag on the table, pulling out a book that had the appearance of a calendar, with columns and dates. It was colourful, but Therese huffed when she saw the writing at the top of the paper. _Sticker Chart._ Carol pushed it towards the younger girl, ‘I bought this for us. I thought, when you’re being a very good girl, I could reward you with a golden star. Every two weeks, if you’ve gotten a certain amount of stars, over the weekend I can treat you something to very special.’

Therese tilted her head to the side, still wondering if she liked the idea or not, ‘Something very special? But what do you classify as something very, very special?’

Carol laughed, reaching over the table and taking Therese’s hand in her own, ‘Well it depends how you’re feeling, my little darling. If you feel like new toy, you can have one. If you feel like going to a very special restaurant, then I’ll take you there. If you want a new outfit picked out by yourself, I’ll get it for you. Do you understand what I mean?’

‘Of course I do…’ Therese lifted Carol’s hand to her mouth and kissed her girlfriends knuckles very softly, ‘Luckily I am always a _very, very_ good girl, isn’t that right, mommy?’ Therese grinned cheekily.

Carol laughed loudly, poking Therese’s nose, ‘I bought black stickers. When you’re naughty, I can take stickers away just as easily as I give them.’

‘Too bad the black stickers are still stickers, and therefore still count as a sticker on the sticker chart, if not, it just adds to the sticker count.’

‘Oh, you’re ready for your chart to be in the negatives, are you?’ Carol raised an eyebrow, her tone of voice making Therese reconsider being naughty, ‘I will cover a sticker with a black dot, to show that the sticker has been taken away. At the end of the two weeks, we will sit here together, and I will watch you count each one. I would have already counted them myself, so I will know if you lie about the total amount…’ Therese looked at Carol with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Carol knew her too well. ‘And if you’ve reached the right set amount, you get your reward.’

‘Okay, I like it. I like anything that involves getting prizes!’

‘You don’t always like _everything_ that involves being a good girl, either.’

‘Have you finished talking? I want a juice!’ Therese said, making grabby hands at Carol from across the table. Carol laughed, standing up and hanging the chart on the fridge before opening it and fetching Therese an apple juice box. She opened the straw and slipped it into the box before handing it to Therese, ‘Thank you mommyyyyyyy.’

* * *

A week had passed, and Carol noticed that the sticker chart was _definitely_ helping keep Therese in check. Somehow, when the girl had a visual representation of a prize on the line, it convinced her to behave herself for her lover. She’d gathered fourteen out of twenty, but she’d misbehaved enough to lose four, leaving her halfway to her goal, giving her another 7 days to earn the rest before she could claim her prize.

Abby and Claire had decided to pay a visit, and Therese was made to clean her room for the occasion, which she did without much fuss, earning her two more stickers for being such a good girl. _Twelve. Twelve is so close to twenty!_ Therese thought to herself as Carol watched the brunette place her own gold star sticker on the poster. ‘Good girl Therese. Go get dressed nicely for when our guests arrive, won’t you?’

Therese chose a white dress with frills, something Carol had bought for her not too long ago, a very expensive and beautiful dress. She was busy brushing her shoulder length hair when she heard familiar voices enter the apartment, Abby already jokingly making fun of Carol for something she couldn’t quite make out. She rushed out into the living area and skipped towards Claire, wrapping her arms around the tall woman’s waist.

‘Little T,’ Claire said happily, placing a hand on her head, ‘It’s good to see you.’

‘It’s good to see you too!’ Therese said happily, beaming up at her.

‘What have you been up to? It’s been a little while, hasn’t it?’ Claire asked her.

‘Nothing much! Just being good, as always. Have you seen my stickers?’

‘No, no I haven’t.’

‘Well I _have_ to show you then, don’t I? I’ll show you my stickers while mommy talks to Abby,’ Therese took a hold of Claire’s hand, which was as soft as always, and she lead her into the kitchen, by the fridge. She pointed at the twelve gold stars on the chart, ‘See look at them. There’s twelve of them. Though I was a bit naughty and got four taken off me…’

Claire laughed, looking at the stickers closely, ‘Well that’s not very good of you. But the important thing is, you have more gold stars than stars that have been taken away, meaning you’ve been good more often than you’ve been bad. That’s a start, isn’t it?’

Therese ran her fingers over the stars, and had to resist the urge to try pick the black, round dots that were pasted over the top of four of her previously earned stars, “Yes I suppose…” Therese was quiet for a second before she had a very cheeky idea. “But Claire! Now that you’re here, you can help me reach my goal of twenty stars! Only adults are allowed to put stickers on the chart, you see. And _you_ are an adult. Meaning you can put a star on the chart for me.’

Claire furrowed her brow. She was _never_ the type to get stern with Therese. She was the softest towards Therese, even over Abby. Carol had set rules, and set rewards and set punishments. But Claire had _no idea_ about any of that stuff, well she certainly didn’t know as much as Abby did, anyway. She wasn’t sure if Therese was telling the truth or not. Whenever the brunette was in little space, she always seemed to have a certain cheeky childishness about her. She questioned Therese’s motives.

‘Stickers are for everyone to give, if they think I’ve been good. You’re allowed to put one… or eight… on there,’ she wiggled her eyebrows comically, ‘ _C’mooooooooooon._ We’re the very best of friends, Claire. You love me and I’m very good for you always! So that means you can put them _alllllllllllllllllll_ on the chart.’

‘You’re adorable, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to listen to everything you say without discussing it with Carol first. She’s your caregiver, you’re supposed to listen to her, Little T. If you’re telling the truth you wouldn’t have a problem with me discussing this with Carol. Is that okay?’ Claire asked her honestly, placing a hand on the middle of Therese’s back, ‘If you’re lying, I won’t be hurt. But I do prefer it when you’re good and tell the truth…’

Therese felt her face turn red, but she attempted to play it cool, ‘Yes you can talk to Carol, I’m sure she’ll agree that I’m the best for you, so you should give stickers!’

Claire laughed softly and sat at the kitchen table as she heard Abby and Carol’s voices get closer. As the pair entered the room, Carol grew suspicious at the fact that Therese was so incredibly close to her sticker chart. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and immediately stopped speaking to Abby. ‘Therese… what are you doing with the sticker chart?’ she asked sternly.

Therese glanced back and forth between Carol and Claire, a nervous smile on her face, ‘Nothing, mommy. I was just showing Claire my beautiful and shiny sticker chart,’ she ran her fingers over the golden stars again.

‘She was attempting to convince me to give her the last eight stars she needs because she’s such a good girl for me,’ Claire said, smiling over at Carol and Abby. Claire’s girlfriend struggled not to burst into laughter, as Carol’s look grew sterner, ‘I thought you might have disagreed with that, but she insisted.’

Carol marched over to Therese and squeezed her face with her hand lightly, ‘Don’t you think it’s not right of you to lie to Claire like that, you naughty thing?’ she kissed Therese’s forehead and laughed, a sound that was music to Therese’s ears, ‘You do make me laugh though… one more time and I’ll wipe the chart clean of stars and you’ll be back at square one.’

‘No! No mommy you wouldn’t!’

‘Yes I would. You know I would. You don’t get rewarded for being a cheeky little baby. Now go and boil the water for our guests to have some tea. If you do a good job, and if you be very careful, I just may give you another star. Do you think you’re big enough for that, darling?’

Therese cheekily leaned up and kissed Carol swiftly, ‘Yes mommy, I’m a big girl. I’m going to make the tea,’ she nodded and spun around, skipping to the kitchen counter.

‘I think there’s an important lesson to be learned here… and it’s to ask me before you decide to trust Therese when she’s in little space,’ Carol laughed, sitting down at the table with her friends.

‘ _Ow ow ow!_ Mommy I burnt myself!’

Carol rolled her eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I wanted to write something fluffy to make up for the roughness of that last chapter. I feel like this is a little better written too, because I was exhausted when I wrote last nights chapter! I really wanted to bring this idea into this verse, and also write about Therese being super cheeky lmao. Oh btw Claire is literally Lily Rabe. You're welcome. And Claire is a major pushover when it comes to Therese it's really sweet.
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	9. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Therese comes up with a ‘great’ idea to try something new with Carol, and wishes to surprise her when she gets home from work. [RATING; Mature // Kinky but SFW.]

* * *

 

 _Carol is sure to think that I’m very clever for discovering this…_ Therese thought to herself. The night before, there had been a power outage. Therese, being scared of the dark, couldn’t sleep until Carol had lit candles so that she had a little bit of light in the room until the power came back on that morning. But after Carol had gone to work, and Therese was busy cleaning up the candle wax, she was reminded of something she found on the internet once. _Wax play. They light the candles, let it drip. They put it on their skin and it feels good in a way. Will Carol like it? I hope so!_

Therese gathered together all the candles she could find, most of which were scented and coloured. She gasped with delight as she found a pink and white swirled candle and nodded to herself. _This one._ Carol was bound to be home within fifteen minutes if the traffic was good. _Get to work, and when Carol gets home you can surprise her. What a good idea. She’ll be so proud of you for thinking of such a **big** idea all by yourself._

Therese skipped into the bathroom with her candle and a box of matches, leaving the basket of candles on the table in case Carol wanted to use any of them later. She went into the bathroom, making a little noise as her bare feet touched the freezing cold tiles, ‘Ah! Cold.’ She laid a towel over the baths edge so she could sit, and began undressing. Once her clothes were off she tossed them aside and sat down, fumbling with the matchbox in her hands. ‘Aaah. Darn,’ she dropped the match, but caught it in her lap. She picked it up and swiped it, the satisfying noise sparking a flame. Once the candle was alight she sat it on the end of the bath, beside the shampoo and conditioner.

She patiently waited, until the flame had burnt more and more, until there was a little pool of hot wax forming in the centre of the candle, drips of it running down the side and onto the tile, where the coolness hardened it. In the distance Therese could hear something banging against the apartment door. _Mommy is home! She’s home and she can see my good idea!_ Therese pried the candle from the end of the bath, the wax crumbling as she did so.

Therese held the candle carefully, scared to let her fingers touch the dripping wax. She held it above her chest, and suddenly her hands were very shaky. _This is right, isn’t it? I think it is… I read it on the internet… there can’t be much more to it… nope._ She tilted the candle and the wax poured onto her breast quicker than she wanted. But instead of the warm, pleasant sensation that people on the internet had described, all she felt was burning hot pain.

Carol had never rushed into their apartment faster than when she had heard Therese scream. ‘Owwwwwwww _mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_ ’  She dropped her bags, kicked off her heels, and walked quite quickly to the bathroom, placing her hands on both sides of the door frame. Therese was bawling, tears streaming down her face. The pink candle was lying in the tub, wax melted onto the ceramic. ‘Mommy _help me_ it hurts so bad fix it now!’

‘Darling, what on earth did you do to yourself!?’ Carol said worriedly, stepping closer, noticing the hardened pink wax on her partner’s breasts, ‘Oh my goodness, Therese.’ Carol quickly fetched a wet cloth and started peeling the wax off of Therese’s skin, which warranted a lot of whimpers and sniffling. She held the cold wet cloth against the bright red burns, shaking her head from side to side, ‘This isn’t what I thought I would come home to. How many times do I have to tell you, little girl? You’re not allowed to play with hot things, because you _always_ hurt yourself.’

‘I do _not_ always hurt myself…’

‘Were you being naughty whilst I was working, hm?’ Carol asked as she wet the cloth again to keep it as cold as possible, ‘Hm… perhaps we should get some ice for this…’

Therese sighed and awkwardly looked away from Carol, ‘I’m so sorry mommy… I was going to surprise you… I wasn’t being _naughty_ naughty. Just a little bit… I just wanted to do something new and then show you and then you would be really, really proud that I came up with such a big girl idea all by myself today…’

‘Oh? You wanted to show me you’re a big girl who can do things yourself? Therese, you _can’t_ do dangerous things without me here to protect you… I know that sometimes you’re capable of doing things by yourself, darling, but sometimes you are not. Which is one of the reasons mommy is here for you,’ Carol stood up and went into the bedroom, fetching a pair of pink and white striped underpants for Therese. She helped the girl into them and she smacked her butt gently, ‘Come on. To the kitchen, you.’

‘Yes mommy… I’m sorry I did something dangerous…’ Therese said as she followed her partner into the kitchen, ‘I did it for you though. I wasn’t actually being naughty you know.’

‘You’re not in trouble. I think that these burns are punishment enough,’ Carol grazed her fingertips over the raised skin on Therese’s breasts, causing the girl to flinch, ‘Shh, it’s okay. Sit.’ She pushed Therese into a chair by the kitchen table, putting the basket of candles onto the kitchen bench as she opened the freezer. She got some ice and wrapped it in the wet cloth, pressing it against Therese’s breast again.

‘Ow cold… cold… cold…’

‘Baby it’s ice, it’s going to be cold. Please sit still for mommy as she takes care of you.’

‘I’m sorry mommyyyyyyy,’ Therese was crying again.

Carol kissed the brunette’s forehead very softly, then her nose, then her lips, ‘Sweetheart, stop apologizing, I’m not upset with you. I have more patience then you know when it comes to serious situations.  But even then; it’s not as bad as it could be. Let’s hope you don’t get a blister, hm?’

Carol moved the ice and she kissed the skin above Therese’s nipple. It was cold but it didn’t stay so for long, and soon it was hot again. She placed the ice back over it and sighed. For a moment, she was upset. She was upset that she didn’t get home just a minute earlier, and maybe then she could have stopped Therese from burning herself. Maybe then she could have explained wax play to her properly before she’d actually gotten to the point where she had hurt herself. But Therese leaned forward and kissed Carol’s chin; being seated and much shorter, she wasn’t able to get to her forehead, ‘I love you mommy. Thank you for taking care of me...’

Carol smiled, her eyes full of love as she stared at the adorable girl who still had tears on her cheeks, ‘I love you too, gorgeous girl. Just make sure you call me when you want to try something new, okay? I _know_ you don’t always like listening to me. And even though that can get a little bit frustrating, there are always ways for me to deal with it. But when it comes to things like this, where you can actually hurt yourself… if you get hurt, I can’t fix it right away. I can’t take it back. I can’t stop it. I can help, and I can try, but if you aren’t careful you could _seriously_ harm yourself. Please, just call me and ask me first, okay? Not because I want to be bossy, but because I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.’

Therese had started crying again. She knew Carol wasn’t mad at her, and she could hear the amount of concern in Carol’s tone. But she felt like she’d worried and disappointed Carol for no reason instead of making her happy and proud. ‘Okay… I promise I will call and I will ask so I don’t get hurt.’

‘Good girl,’ Carol gave her a chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry I only end up updating like once a month; I'm going to try update at least every two weeks though! I hope you guys like this; this is another idea my good friend and I have had for quite a while that I finally got to writing :3 
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless! (I got one suggestion last time I updated and I have it on my list of one-shots to write!)
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	10. Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Carol gets her little girl to help her bake some cookies; but they need something to do to keep Therese’s impatient mind occupied as the cookies are baking. [RATING; Explicit || Fluff + Dirty Smut.]

 

* * *

 

 

‘Why don’t you sit in the lounge and wait for me to get the ingredients ready… I know you’re impatient but it’ll be quicker if I do it, sweetheart. I don’t want you to spill anything before we even start.’

Therese _did_ sit in the lounge, but she was anything but patient, tapping her foot as she used her coloured pencils in her favourite colouring book. Carol was quick with gathering the ingredients; it was a recipe she had made probably hundreds of times. She used to enjoy making cookies with Rindy and decorating them together – but those times had passed as her daughters interests changed. Now Therese was the only one who was eager to help. ‘Okay darling. Come on in and help me.’

Therese got up quicker than ever, dropping a few of her pencils to the floor, rushing into the kitchen without bothering to even pick them up. ‘We can decorate them afterwards can’t we? Can we make them in star shapes and heart shapes and also circles?’ Therese asked, opening the drawer and looking for the cookie cutters.

‘Mmm. Of course we can darling, just get whatever cookie cutters you want to use…’ Carol said as she began sifting the dry ingredients into the bowl. ‘You can decide on which colours you want to use once the cookies are cooked and have cooled down though, okay? Or else the icing won’t set. Remember last time, when you didn’t listen to me, and you ended up with icing melting everywhere?’ the blonde said with a smirk on her face. Therese stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes as she put the cookie cutters on the bench.

‘Are you gonna let me do some mixing?’ Therese asked, very sweetly.

‘Yes sweetheart, of course.’

‘Are we making _healthy_ cookies?’

‘No, not today.  We’re making the ones you like the most.’

‘Oh yay! That’s good,’ Therese nodded to herself, pulling the rest of the ingredients closer to her, ‘Mommy can I?’ Carol nodded and Therese poured them into the middle, where Carol always told her to pour them. Therese almost knew the entire recipe by heart she had helped Carol so many times in making them.

‘You’re being so well behaved today. Such lovely manners,’ Carol noted, kissing the top of the smaller girls head, ‘If you keep being good I’ll let you have a warm cookie before we ice them.’

Once Therese had mixed it well enough, Carol laid the mixture out on the bench, using a rolling pin to roll it out to an even thickness, ‘Okay did you get those cookie cutters, sweetheart? Remember to make them as close as possible so we don’t waste any of the dough.’

‘Mommy I want to eat some dough-‘

‘Nu-uh. We talked about this, remember? You can get sick if you eat it raw,’ Carol told her once again. She told her every time they made cookies; but Therese still asked every time as if Carol’s answer would suddenly change one day.

‘Yesssss you are right, I will get sick, won’t I?’ she said sadly. She kissed Carol’s cheek quickly, ‘Okay. Lots of these shapes. I don’t care if they’re not an even amount.’

‘Oh don’t you?’

‘Nope, I don’t. So you can start helping me too,’ Therese shoved the round cookie cutter into Carol’s hands, and held the other two in her own.

‘Oh I’m helping you am I?’ Carol had a wide grin on her face. Therese nodded as she started cutting shapes and putting them on the tray Carol had prepared before they started. Carol joined her, and soon the whole tray was full of shapes, spread out enough for them to not stick together once they were baked.

‘So exciting mommy! I’m gonna put them in the oven now-‘

‘You’re going to let me watch you do it, aren’t you? Remember what we talked about? What happened last time you played with something hot without my supervision?’ Carol raised an eyebrow, remembering the burns Therese had given herself burns from candle wax.

‘Oh!!! Yes, yes I am going to do it _with_ your supervision, I’m sorry mommy.’ Therese said matter-of-factly, taking the tray and walking towards the oven, waiting for Carol to open the door for her. Carol helped her, and she slid them inside very carefully under Carol’s watchful eye, successfully placing them inside without burning herself, ‘Success!’ she said, more to herself than to Carol.

‘Good job, baby. Good girl for listening to me. Come give me a kiss,’ Therese spun around on her heels and skipped the few steps towards Carol, throwing her arms around the taller woman’s waist and standing on her toes to reach. Carol leaned down a little and kissed her lips very softly, tangling a floury hand in Therese’s hair, ‘Oh no.’ Carol laughed loudly, ‘I forgot about the flour and I’ve gotten it in your hair a little. Come here, let me brush it out.’ Carol rinsed the flour from her hands and using a clean hand towel, she brushed the flour off of Therese’s hair.

‘Mommyyyyyyy, how long until they’ll be ready to eat?’ Therese asked, her tone of voice proving her impatience.

‘They’ll be ready in about twenty minutes darling,’ Carol said as she rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

‘Can you make the time go a little bit faster so we can eat them sooner?’ she pouted, which made Carol’s heart skip a beat. She was too cute when she pouted, and sometimes it hurt not to be able to give her little girl everything she wanted.

‘No sweetheart.’

‘Don’t you love me mommy? Don’t you want me to have the cookies? Can’t we just turn up the heat and make them go faster?’ she reached for the dial to turn the oven up.

Carol smacked her hand lightly and then pulled Therese in for another kiss, this time kissing her a little harder, ‘Hey! No. You’ve been such a good girl today, why don’t we do something super fun whilst we wait for the cookies to finish baking, hm?’

Therese’s eyes lit up and she gasped, ‘I’ll go get my colouring book! I’ll be back in a sec, mommy-‘ she slipped out of Carol’s grip and darted to the other side of the kitchen, but Carol swiftly gripped Therese’s wrist, ‘Ouch! Mommy let go.’

‘That’s not the kind of fun I meant, little girl,’ she tugged her arm and held onto her again, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, leaning in and kissing the side of her neck, ‘You’ve been such a good girl today, don’t you think you deserve a treat?’ Therese nodded, wrapping her arms around Carol’s waist. ‘Hmm… since you’re so hungry for a cookie…’ Carol pushed Therese against the clean bench, just hard enough to shake her, but not enough to hurt her, ‘Why don’t you be a good girl and taste something sweet of mommy’s, hm?’

Carol kissed Therese’s jawline messily, before kissing her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Therese moaned and opened her lips, allowing Carol entrance. She didn’t even get to verbally agree, but Carol knew that she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity. Carol tangled her now clean hands in Therese’s hair and tugged her head back, pulling away from the kiss at the same time. Therese clenched her thighs together. ‘Oh? It doesn’t take much to get you going does it?’ Carol purred. Therese shook her head, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

‘Mommy I do want to taste something sweet of yours!’ Therese blurted, grabbing onto the front of Carol’s shirt and pulling her closer, ‘Please! Sit on the bench… I can reach so well if you sit on the bench.’

Carol thought about it for a moment, before nodding in agreeance. She pulled Therese away from the bench and she jumped up. It was only moments before Therese spread Carol’s knees wide apart and started to unbutton her pants. With much effort she pulled them off Carol’s legs altogether, not giving her the option of pulling them back up afterwards. (Therese would do anything to see Carol baking in just her panties.) Carol smirked at her before gripping Therese’s chin, lifting it up and looking into her gorgeous eyes, ‘Oh sweetheart you’re so beautiful. Such a good girl.’ She grabbed her hair and pulled her head down, pressing Therese’s face against her clothed pussy.

Therese licked the cloth, and nuzzled the sensitive bundle of nerves that was still hidden from her. Carol exhaled calmly, moving her hips slightly to get more friction, still gripping Therese’s hair tightly, ‘Okay… you’re allowed to remove them, little one.’ Therese hooked her fingers beneath the waistband and Carol lifted herself up slightly so that the brunette could get them down her legs, setting them on the bench beside them. (They weren’t to be using this bench for the baking, luckily.) Carol held Therese’s head in place for a moment, looking at those eager eyes of hers. ‘Mmm… you’re so keen, aren’t you little girl? You love it when you get rewarded with mommy’s pussy, don’t you? And you know if you’re a good girl and if you do a sensational job, mommy will reward you later on before bed time, don’t you?’ Therese nodded. ‘Speak, Therese.’

‘Yes mommy. I’m going to do a good job for you. But because I want to please you, not so that I’m rewarded later. But I look forward to that too,’ she bit into her bottom lip, and once her lip was free, Carol forcefully pulled her in for a kiss, that was deep and passionate. Carol caught Therese’s bottom lip between her teeth and she tugged hard on it, ‘Ow mommy…’

‘You can have your treat now, sweetheart,’ she opened her knees a little wider.

Therese carefully leaned down, placing her mouth against Carol’s soft thighs, exhaling shakily as she licked the soft skin, kissing and licking as she slowly moved closer to Carol’s heat. She bit down on her inner thigh, causing Carol to gasp, ‘Hey! Naughty girl, don’t get too frisky… just because you’re being rewarded, that doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want, do you understand?’

‘Yes mommy, I understand,’ Therese said sweetly before dragging her tongue up Carol’s wetness. Carol tangled her hand in Therese’s hair again. She was determined to show she was still in charge. Sometimes giving Therese too much freedom caused her to act up, and she was already doing so well it would be shame for her to turn bratty for the end of the day. She pushed Therese harder against her cunt, moving her hips so she was grinding on her mouth. Therese stuck her tongue out, slowly moving it up and down her slit, circling her clit and moving back down. Even though Therese had no sexual experience before Carol, the woman couldn’t deny that the younger girl was brilliant with her mouth (when she was doing as she was told.)

‘Do you like your reward? Just nod your head, sweetheart. Keep your tongue out for me, okay?’ Therese nodded her head and buried her tongue deeper, which caused a noticeable shiver to run down Carol’s spine, ‘Mmm… yes keep doing that,’ she moaned loudly. Therese lapped at the sweetness, and for a moment she honestly preferred the taste of Carol over any cookies she had ever had. She was always so sweet, and left her wanting more. ‘Are you mommy’s little slut?’ Carol said, a hint of amusement in her tone of voice. Therese looked up at her, trying not to smile. But she nodded before continuing, ‘Hmm… good girl… you’ve worked so hard for this treat. Maybe you should remember how good it is when you decide to be naughty next time, hm?’ she tugged her hair, tilting her head back so she couldn’t reach her tongue out anymore.

‘Yes mommy…’

‘Are you my little slut?’

‘Yes mommy! I am, I am,’ Therese said desperately.

‘Mouth open.’

‘Yes mommy.’

Carol tilted Therese’s head back a little further, to the point where Therese’s eyebrows furrowed because of the hair pulling. She gripped her throat with her other hand, holding her still. Carol smirked, and after a moment of simply looking at her little girls beautiful face, she spat, her saliva dripping into Therese’s mouth. Therese whimpered, ‘Don’t cry about it. You’re mommy’s little girl; swallow up.’ Therese couldn’t nod, but she swallowed right away. Carol spat again, this time her saliva on Therese’s face. With the hand she had around Therese’s throat, she smeared it over her cheeks, and over her lips, ‘It’s so easy to get you so dirty,’ Carol laughed, before quickly pulling Therese’s face back between her legs.

‘You can touch me with your hands, and hold onto me if you wish,’ Carol told her, noticing how Therese’s arms were straight by her side, clearly waiting for permission to do so. She immediately reached around and squeezed Carol’s ass as she flicked her tongue back over her clit, paying attention to it for a moment so long that Carol’s thighs twitched due to the sensitivity, ‘Slow down… there’s still plenty of time before those cookies are finished.’

‘Mommy you taste so good…’ Therese whispered, quickly taking another bite of her thigh.

‘Come on baby… just a little more… but don’t rush, I like to feel you properly…’ Carol said, her breathing obviously laboured due to the pleasure her partner was giving her.

Therese dug her nails lightly into the flesh of Carol’s ass, and Carol tugged her hair again, forcing her back. Therese used her tongue the way Carol liked it most, flicking her clit, up and down the slit, deeper into her entrance, back up to her clit, kissing it and sucking it into her mouth. Carol could feel her stomach tensing, and she could feel herself getting closer and closer. ‘Keep going sweetheart, you’re allowed to make mommy cum.’ Therese was thankful to hear the words, because making Carol moan with pleasure was one of her favorite things to do. She continued her rhythm and movements, steadily speeding up and applying more pressure. Carol’s moans got louder and her grip on Therese’s hair got tighter. Carol squeezed Therese’s head with her thighs, not hard enough to hurt her. She was practically panting, and small moans were escaping her lips as the young girl sent her over the edge. Carol moaned louder, ‘Oh fuck… good girl Therese…’

Carol was breathless, and Therese kept using her tongue as she helped Carol ride out her orgasm. Therese lapped up all of Carol’s juices, moaning with content, ‘Did I do good mommy? Did I make you feel goooood?’ She tilted her head to the side innocently, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

‘Yes, you did sweetheart. And later I’ll give you the same treatment, hm?’

‘Yes please!’ she said excitedly, but she suddenly gazed to the oven, ‘Ummmmm, mommy when will the cookies be ready?’

‘I think what you just ate should be enough to last you the ten minutes it’s going to take for them to cool down. If not, feel free to have some more,’ Carol smirked. But Therese just pouted. The blonde kissed her lover, the taste of herself prominent on the younger girls tongue, ‘Be patient. Let me get them ready.’

‘Can I-‘

‘No, Therese, taking them out of the oven is a big girls job,’ Carol smirked as she slipped her underwear back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; This was going to be focused more on the cookie baking but look how that turned out. I hope y'all like it. And I hope y'all understand Therese is a dirty little sub and she loves being treated like this lmfao. They've had this dynamic for quite some time in the fic timeline so don't think they're just rushing into it without understanding it and stuff :3
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	11. Teddy Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU; Therese’s favorite teddy bear loses an eye. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 

Carol was sitting in bed, a book in her hands. She was enjoying the peace and quiet. That day had been very easy for her and Therese. Therese wasn’t in little space for the majority of the day; though it wouldn’t have bothered Carol if she was. Little Therese usually required more discipline, and often she was difficult to work with if something went wrong, or didn’t go her way.

**_‘Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.’_ **

‘How did I know it was too good to be true?’ Carol muttered to herself as she heard small, quick footsteps towards the bedroom. Sure enough, Therese ran into the room and tossed something at Carol so quickly that the blonde hardly had time to see what it was. She caught the bear in her hands, her book falling into lap and closing, losing her place in the book. She groaned, ‘Therese, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw your things at me?’

‘My teddy bear is _broken_ ,’ Therese said, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting and sniffling as though she was about to cry.

‘Oh? How is he broken, he looks fine to me-‘

‘His eye. It’s broken. It’s gone. He only has _one!_ ’

‘Oh I see…’ Carol ran her finger over where the second eye was supposed to be, ‘And I suppose you want mommy to fix it for you? Do you have the button for me, darling?’

‘No it’s lost forever,’ Therese whimpered, ‘And now he’s going to be stuck with one eye and he won’t be able to see properly and he’ll be upset with me for not fixing him…’

‘Oh but you won’t be the one fixing him, will you, Therese?’ Carol looked at her with a smirk on her face, ‘I suppose I can do it. I’m not the best at sewing but a simple button should be fine… get me my sewing things and I’ll see.’

Therese rushed a few steps forward, holding something out in her hand, ‘For you!’ Carol took it and held it between her fingers, ‘It’s a badge. I made it for you because you’re a very good helper. It says ‘Teddy Doctor’ because that’s what you are because you’re going to fix him.’ Therese leant down and kissed Carol’s forehead before heading off to the spare room to get her sewing things.

 _Teddy Doctor._ Carol thought to herself with a quiet laugh, ‘You know Therese, I honestly don’t know why I bought you that button making machine if all you’re going to do is use it to assign me with new careers. I didn’t ask to be a Teddy Doctor. Perhaps you should have asked me before giving me the title.’

‘No!!! I gave you the badge!!! You have to be the Teddy Doctor now!!!’ Therese called back from the other side of the apartment. When she entered the room again, she was out of breath as she lugged the big box of supplies in her arms, ‘I got you the things!’ She placed it on the bed beside Carol and watched as the older woman got a needle and thread that matched the bear. She searched through the spare buttons, and Therese pointed to a grey one, ‘This one.’

‘It’s not black, it won’t go with his other eye, darling.’

‘The teddy doctor couldn’t find a perfect match but this will do. It might be different coloured but he can still see out of it. You have to make sure you put it on good so it doesn’t fall off.’ Therese got the button out and held it against the blank space on the bears head that should have had a button for the eye, ‘It looks good mommy, he likes it too. Pick that one.’

Carol laughed at Therese’s innocence. _She’s too sweet._ She thought. Carol took the button and held it in place as she started to sew it nice and secure onto the material. Therese laid down beside her, resting her head on one of Carol’s knees so she wasn’t in the way of the sewing. Carol secured the stitching, and packed the thread and needle back into the box, ‘You have to be a good girl and take this back for me.’

Therese picked up the box without even taking a glimpse of her bear, and she rushed it back to the other end of the apartment. Her footsteps sounded light on the floorboards. As she skipped into the room, she pounced on the bed, and immediately pulled the bear out of Carol’s hands, ‘Ohhhh, he’s so pretty againnnn,’ Therese pretended to listen for a moment, ‘Yes he says he can see fine, Mrs. Teddy Doctor.’

‘Mrs? I don’t believe we’re married quite yet, Therese. What kind of proposal was that?’ Carol teased, leaning forward and gently tousling Therese’s soft hair. She leaned forward and kissed her lips, holding the brunette’s hair in her hand a little tighter. When she pulled away she kissed the younger girls’ forehead and laughed, ‘I love you little girl. Come on, sweetheart, don’t you think it’s time to climb into bed and cuddle mommy instead of playing with your toys?’

‘Usually I would be extremely offended by that suggestion, but I am very tired… I looked everywhere for teddy’s eye… I couldn’t find it and I was so upset I cried. I didn’t let you know I had cried. I didn’t want you to think I was crying over something like that. I get embarrassed sometimes,’ Therese’s cheeks flushed pink, and she looked away.

Carol grabbed her chin and forced the little girl to look at her, ‘Therese I’m not going to think you’re silly for any reason. If I do, I will discuss it with you, and help you understand my point of view, in a way that won’t hurt your feelings. You know that. I love you no matter what. Even if you’d like to cry over losing your teddy’s eye. But I’m happy you’re feeling a bit better about it now. I am the Teddy Doctor, after all. Am I not?’

Therese dropped the bear and threw her arms around Carol’s neck, hugging her for a long moment before she crawled under the covers, curling right up to Carol’s side, with the teddy bear beneath her arm. Carol kissed the top of her head, and Therese whispered, ‘You’re the best mommy in the whole world. And the best person in the whole world.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; This was a suggestion by the user Mx2 and I really hope this is cute. ;w; I didn't feel like making it smut, I really wanted to write it being fluffy, because Carol is the best mommy and Teddy Doctor in the whole world :3
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	12. Sugar Cookies Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; The baked cookies need icing and Therese is very impatient to eat them. But Carol is yet to give Therese the rest of her reward. [RATING; Explicit || Fluff + Dirty Smut.]

* * *

 

Carol was sitting in the dining room in her blouse and underwear, with the window open and a lit cigarette in her hand. Therese was pacing the kitchen, jumping up and down every now and again with excitement. The cookies were sitting on the cooling tray, and every now and again the brunette would reach over to them, attempting to sneakily take one from the tray, but Carol would click her tongue in disapproval. When they were finally cool enough, Therese was over the moon, and she was all too ready to ice them.

Carol put out her cigarette and sighed, getting to her feet and running a hand through her blonde curls, ‘Okay…’ she hummed, getting a spoon and mixing the icing she’d made in a bowl. She scooped it into a zip lock bag and cut the corner, ‘You remember this trick, don’t you?’ Carol asked Therese as she tied the bag and tested it on her finger. She licked the icing off once she knew it was working well.

‘A littleeeeeeeeeee,’ Therese hummed, looking up at the icing, ‘But I don’t know. We made healthy cookies last time and you didn’t let me ice them. You remember _that,_ don’t you?’

‘You know I know exactly what is best for you, darling. You honestly can’t complain when I’m just doing my job, which is taking the very best care of you,’ Carol said, placing a hand on Therese’s shoulder and squeezing it firmly before kissing her temple, ‘I know you wouldn’t want to upset mommy as we’re about to ice the cookies, hm?’

‘Oh no you’re right – you do know best for me. And you know it’s best for me to eat some cookies, isn’t that right?’ she said cheekily, trying to take the icing from Carol, but failing as the older woman held it high above her head, ‘Let me do it, please!’

‘Mmm, good girl, I appreciate your manners. You can do it, but be very careful. There’s more icing in the bowl if you run out. Ask me if you need help, okay?’ Carol said, carefully handing it to her and watching her eagerly squeezing icing onto the cookies, ‘You’re very cute,’ she laughed to herself.

‘Yes,’ Therese said, shoving an entire cookie into her mouth, which earned her a little smack from Carol, ‘Ow!’ she said through the mouthful of cookie.

‘Don’t be so rude.’

Carol sat back down at the kitchen table with the bowl of icing, dipping her finger into the sugary substance and licking it off of her fingers. (Of course she would make a note of which cookies they’d use the rest of the icing on in order to prevent guests from eating those, if the icing was even needed at all.) It took fifteen minutes for Therese to messily ice all the cookies, without using the rest that was sitting in the bowl on the table. Carol helped tidy the decorating up a little as Therese shook different kinds of coloured sprinkles over the wet icing.

‘Do you think they look good?’ Therese asked with a big smile on her face.

Carol nodded her head, ‘Yes little girl, you did such a fantastic job, didn’t you? I’m very proud of you. Now I think it’s time for you to get the rest of your reward; don’t you?’

Therese thought for a moment before nodding her head, ‘Yes! My reward is cookies, is that right!?’ Carol shook her head as she grabbed the brunette’s hips and slammed her against the bench, hard enough for her to let out a surprised whimper. Therese quickly shook her head, ‘No, please, I’ve been waiting so long for the cookies, mommy, can’t I please eat them before you give me the rest of my prize?’

‘If you’re very careful, you can eat some as I give you the prize,’ Carol ran her hand up Therese’s thigh and smacked her ass lightly, ‘You have to take it easy though. I don’t want you to choke on your cookies if I do something that surprises you okay? Small bites. No shoving whole cookies into your mouth like a little piggy,’ Carol said sternly, her brows furrowing.

Therese nodded her head, taking the plate of cookies into her hands. Carol placed her hands on her shoulders and led her over to the dining table again, sitting her down. Carol took the plate of cookies from Therese’s hands and placed them beside the bowl of icing on the table. ‘Mommy can I eat them now-‘ Carol shut her up by kissing her, running her hands down the front of Therese’s body until her hands were resting on the smaller girls thighs, ‘Mommy…’ Therese whispered against her lips, reaching over and dipping her finger into the icing. She smeared it onto Carol’s cheek and licked it up immediately.

Carol slapped her face very lightly, ‘Excuse me, but you’re about to lose your cookie eating privileges,’ Carol warned, ‘But for now you may eat one, and you can take your time with it,’ she ordered. Very slowly, she unbuttoned Therese’s blouse, and pulled it off of her shoulders and down her arms, ‘Good girl for working with me,’ she muttered as she did the same with her bra.

‘It’s cold,’ Therese sighed, biting into a cookie and chewing very slowly as she watched Carol’s observing her.

Carol nodded her head, placing her fingertips against her lovers’ collarbones, slowly dragging downwards, her nails digging into her flesh. As she reached her breasts, she pinched her nipples between her index finger and her thumb, tugging on them hard. Therese stomped her foot on the ground because of the pain and Carol slapped her thigh, ‘Uh-uh. That’s not very nice. Don’t move,’ she ordered very sternly. Therese resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she bit into the cookie again.

Carol dipped her fingers into the icing, making sure to get a decent amount, before smearing it over Therese’s breasts, and over her nipples. Carol held her fingers up to Therese’s mouth and she immediately knew what to do. She opened her mouth and let Carol slip them inside, and she used her tongue to help get the rest of the icing off of Carol’s fingers. ‘Good girl. You’re very good at this, aren’t you?’ she smirked before kissing Therese on the lips.

‘I hope so… I like it when you praise me,’ she smiled, her cheeks pink. Carol laughed and ran her fingertips back down Therese’s chest, avoiding the trails of icing. She pushed herself between Therese’s legs and got on her knees. Therese was leaning slightly forward now, knowing she’d need to do so for Carol to reach her chest. The blonde started from her bellybutton and licked upwards, to the centre of her chest. The younger girl shuddered as she helped herself to another cookie. Carol slowly ran her tongue over the icing, and when she reached a nipple, she took it into her mouth and sucked on it harshly.

Therese moaned, twitching slightly as her lover moved to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment, cleaning up the sticky, sweet icing. She sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of her small breasts, knowing very well that she’d end up with bruises for days with the treatment she was giving her. Therese reached her free hand down to touch Carol’s hair, but the woman slapped her hand away. ‘No touching just yet. You need my explicit permission, do you understand?’ Carol reached up and gripped the girls’ chin in her hand, ‘Do you understand?’ Therese weakly nodded, exhaling shakily.

Carol hiked up Therese’s skirt, and hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties. She pulled them down and tossed them aside, because she certainly wouldn’t need them any longer. Carol could already tell how wet Therese was. She loved how easy it was to get Therese absolutely dripping; it made teasing her twice as fun. She breathed cool air against her wetness, and a shiver went up her spine as she shoved the rest of her cookie in her mouth. Carol quickly smacked her thigh, ‘I said take your time with the cookies. That’s not me getting a kick out of controlling you, I don’t want you to choke, little girl!’

‘Well you don’t want me to choke on my cookies. You have lots of fun choking me,’ Therese said honestly.

‘Tsk tsk, cheeky,’ Carol shook her head. She reached up and slapped Therese’s chest, making her gasp, ‘Behave yourself,’ she forced Therese’s legs open (not that much force really had to be applied), and she blew again. Therese squirmed, clearly impatient with the teasing. Carol rose for a moment, lifting Therese’s chin up and looking her in the eyes, ‘Remember just before? I’m going to spit on you, and you’re going to leave it there. Do you understand?’

‘Yes mommy, I understand.’ And without another warning, Carol spat on the side of Therese’s face. She got back to her knees, between Therese’s legs, and she buried her face into Therese’s wet pussy. She immediately attached her mouth to her clit, sucking and using her tongue in just the right way. Therese’s thighs twitched every time she circled it. ‘Mmmmmmmmommy,’ Therese moaned, her breathing becoming even more uneven, ‘So good…’ she huffed. Carol made a noise as if to say she already knew. ‘Mommy please… use your tongue more…’ she whimpered.

_What good manners._ Carol thought to herself. She dug her nails into Therese’s thighs, and stuck her tongue out, sliding up and down Therese’s heat, circling her clit and slowly pushing inside of her. The majority of the time if she ever really wanted Therese to shut up and behave herself, all she had to do was bribe her with oral sex and she usually stepped back in line. Carol pulled away for a moment, licking her lips. She glanced up and Therese had an uneaten cookie in her hand, clearly feeling too much to be able to take another bite.

‘You’re a good little girl, aren’t you? Are you enjoying your cookies as mommy eats your pussy?’ Carol asked her with a devious smile. Therese felt like her head was spinning, her breathing was heavy. She couldn’t even find words to answer, so she just nodded her head very slowly. But that wasn’t good enough for Carol. She slapped the brunette’s breast again, ‘Use your words, baby.’

‘Y-yes mommy… I love you eating my pussy as I eat my cookies,’ Therese answered her, rubbing her sore breast with her free hand.

Carol got to her feet, gripping Therese’s hair as soon as she was on her feet. She tugged her head back, and with her free hand she wiped the saliva from the girls’ face, ‘Suck,’ she said, pushing her fingers into her mouth, deep so that she was touching the back of her tongue. She knew if she pushed much farther, Therese would have gagged, ‘Get my fingers nice and wet.’ Therese swirled her tongue around, coating Carol’s fingers with her saliva. She grazed her teeth against her fingers as Carol pulled them out, ‘Are you ready, sweetheart?’ she positioned her fingers at Therese’s entrance, and once the girl had given her approval, Carol pushed them deep inside.

Therese squirmed, and Carol half expected her to start grinding against her hand for more friction, but the sweet little thing was wonderfully obedient. Carol started a rhythm, curling her fingers in just the right spot, which made Therese whimper almost every time she pushed against it. With her  palm she was pressing hard against her clit, trying to get as much friction as possible. Carol still held Therese’s head back, and as she had her mouth open, Carol spat into her mouth again. ‘Don’t you love tasting yourself, baby?’

Therese swallowed and nodded, ‘Mmmmhm, yes I do…’ she gasped, her eyebrows furrowing, and Carol could tell that the girl wouldn’t last much longer. She built up the rhythm even faster, and Therese’s entire body was started to shiver, ‘Mommy… I’m gonna cum… can I please? Can I please cum?’

‘Yes you may, sweetheart,’ Carol said lovingly, leaning down and kissing her deeply as she moved faster and harder. Therese’s body tensed up and she shook as she reached her orgasm, and Carol helped her ride it out, slowing down her pace as the small girls’ body relaxed, ‘Mmm, you are _such_ a good girl,’ Carol whispered against her lips.

Therese dropped her cookie on the table and she wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck, hugging her closer to her, ‘Thank you mommy,’ she whispered, her head still feeling cloudy.

‘You’re very welcome, you were such a good girl today,’ Carol took the cookie in her hand and held it to Therese’s mouth, feeding it to her, ‘You worked very hard in the kitchen today, didn’t you baby?’

Therese swallowed her mouthful and nodded her head, ‘Yes I did, mommy.’

‘I think it’s time to get you in the shower,’ Carol helped her little girl to her feet, ‘Then I think I’m gonna put you down for a nap. You’re probably gonna need one after all that work, huh, baby?’

‘Okay mommy,’ Therese said, gathering her clothes from the kitchen floor, ‘You have to nap with me though. Okay?’

‘Okay, okay, if you insist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Ayyyyyy, my partner in crime finally convinced me to write part 2 to the Sugar Cookies one shot. I hope you all like it! Of course Carol couldn't let Therese go without her full reward. ;) But hey, she finally got to eat her cookies. :'o
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	13. Permission to Buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Therese wants to buy herself something expensive, but she prefers to get her mommy’s permission first. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 

Therese had worked very hard for a solid eight hours, and after checking in with Carol, she decided to go shopping with her friend from work. Therese didn’t usually spend a lot of time with her workmates, but she was slowly becoming more confident with them; especially with the most charismatic girl she knew there, Genevieve. Genevieve was a very nice girl, who was both an actress and a musician, her acting being the thing that tied her to Therese’s job as a set designer.

Therese walked alongside her friend, looking in all the shop windows they passed until something caught their eye. Gen wanted to go into a tech store to find some new things for her music. Therese wasn’t very educated in that manner and therefore had no idea what the girl was even talking about, but nodded her head as if she knew, following her into the store.

‘Therese, you don’t have to stick around this part of the store, you can go have a look at other stuff if you want,’ Gen said as she sorted through packs of different cords with different adaptors and the likes. Therese tilted her head to the side, ‘Go if you want,’ Gen smiled widely, getting used to the fact Therese was usually very shy to walk off on her own.

‘Okay,’ Therese nodded, ‘I’ll see you in just a moment.’ She turned and slowly walked towards other sections of the store. Laptops and computers, tablets and phones. None of it really caught her eye. But then, sitting on a relatively big display table, was something that _definitely_ caught her eye. It was a very, _very_ nice camera. _$1300 is a little bit much…_ she thought to herself sadly. But on a lower stand to her left, was a camera priced at only $850, that was still a step up from her current one.

Growing up, Therese wasn’t the poorest child she knew, but she definitely missed out on a lot when the other children at the boarding school were spoiled. She’d remember quite a lot of them getting whatever they wanted, as if their parents bought them expensive presents to make up for the lack of love and affection they actually gave their children. So as a result, as an adult, she always felt incredibly guilty spending large amounts of money, and always felt the need to have someone to reassure her that her purchases weren’t crazy.

Therese pulled her cell phone from her pocket and she dialled Carol’s number. There was an answer within seconds.

‘Hey,’ Therese said, a smile spreading across her face.

‘Are you okay, darling?’

‘Of course. I’m fine. I’m just here at this store… and I feel like buying something, but it’s quite expensive. I thought I would ask you first…’ she said nervously.

‘Oh, you want to make a big purchase hm? Tell mommy what you want to buy, sweetheart,’ Carol said casually.

‘Well… I don’t want you to buy it for me. It’s a camera; a much newer model than my current camera. But it’s so nice! The only problem is, it costs $850... and I’m not really sure that I could justify it…’ she sighed to herself.

‘Darling, you use your camera so often, it wouldn’t be a waste of money. And perhaps you could sell your older camera if you feel guilty about the money. I’m more than willing to put some money towards it because I want nothing more than to see my baby girl smile. I don’t want you to worry about money, sweetheart. But I’m not going to approve so quickly. Send me a picture, and then go somewhere discreet.’

‘Why somewhere discreet?’ Therese asked as she quickly took a picture of the camera before putting the phone back at her ear.

‘Because I want to hear you beg for it.’

Therese’s cheeks turned pink. She headed out of the store and around the corner, into a small alley. She hoped Gen wouldn’t be too worried that she was gone, ‘Mmm, mommy,’ she huffed as she send the picture to Carol. Of course Therese couldn’t see, but Carol had a smile on her face as she listened, ‘Mommy I don’t want you to buy it for me… but can I please have the camera? If you think it’s a good idea I really want it. Can I _please_ have it, mommy?’

‘Oh darling, your voice is divine, but it sounds like you’re begging me to fuck you right now,’ Carol teased her.

‘Mmm. No I’m not, mommy. But I’m open to doing that as soon as I get home,’ Therese laughed, ‘Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase mommy… you can take such pretty photos of me as soon as I get back.’

‘You can’t have it unless you let me pay for at least half of it, little girl.’

‘But $850 is a lot of money! I’ve saved some money from work, I have enough!’ Therese argued.

‘No. You’re going to let me pay, or you don’t get the camera at all. Do you understand?’ Carol’s voice was stern and Therese immediately backed down, figuring it was in her best interest to obey, ‘Good girl. You can have your camera, darling.’

Therese huffed, but she was relieved that Carol agreed, even if she did feel guilty about her partner spending so much money on her, ‘Thank you mommy. I can’t wait to show it to you. I think you’re going to love it.’

‘Hmm, I’m sure I will, to an extent. I love your work, you know that.’

‘It’s not that great…’

‘Don’t argue with me,’ she sounded stern again.

 _Perhaps I shouldn’t push it too far or I’ll end up being punished before I know it._ Therese thought to herself, ‘Okay, okay. I’ll talk to you when I get home. I love you.’

‘I love you so much,’ Carol responded, ‘See you soon.’

Therese hung up and exhaled shakily before heading back into the store. Gen was at the counter, paying for her things. She looked at Therese as she walked in and she looked at her with a confused expression. Therese shrugged her shoulders, and immediately walked over to the cameras again. Within a minute, someone was there to help.

‘Um… I’d like to take this one please.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Another suggestion from my partner in crime ! Sorry it's so short though :(   
> We have this idea that Therese always asks Carol permission before buying expensive things. uvu
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	14. After-Work Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Carol takes very good care of Therese, who is deep in little space after a tiring day at work. [RATING; General || Fluff.]

* * *

Therese enjoyed having a routine. Her job was never really too consistent, which frustrated her to no end. But Carol always made sure that Therese had somewhat of a schedule as soon as she got home, so that she could have that sense of a routine that her job never really gave her. When Carol was home she would get a snack for Therese, which the girl would eat often whether she was in little space or not. (Carol, who had taken to the internet for ‘after-school snack ideas’ had learned how to make Therese’s after work snacks interesting, and it always made Therese smile when Carol had turned hotdogs into little octopi, and she often refused to eat them if they were served any other way.)

After work, Therese had stopped at a coffee shop to get a small latte that she sipped on the bus ride home, but regardless of the incoming caffeine she still felt exhausted, and a little grumpy. She threw away her rubbish and walked another two blocks back to the apartment, and she immediately felt butterflies in her stomach when she laid eyes on the apartment building, because she knew that inside her apartment, Carol would be eagerly awaiting her return.

Therese skipped a few steps into the elevator and swiped her card. When she got inside her apartment, she listened out for Carol’s voice welcoming her home. But there was nothing but silence. ‘Carollllllll?’ Therese called, concerned that perhaps she wasn’t home at all.

‘Sorry darling, I’m in the kitchen!  Come, come,’ she called.

Therese smiled to herself and she kicked her shoes off by the door. She followed the direction of where Carol’s voice was coming from, and the second she saw her, her heart felt like it could burst. Seeing Carol again after not seeing her always felt magical, especially after such a long and tiring day. She skipped forward with excitement and wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, ‘Mommyyyyyyy. I missed you so much.’

‘Oh did you, sweetheart? I missed you too! Did you have a good day at work? I was worried you didn’t message me as much as usual today. Was everything okay?’ Carol asked her, immediately hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

‘Yes mommy it was fine. Just very long and tiring. And I just missed you. I was so excited to come home,’ she nuzzled Carol’s chest, ‘I had to overwatch people putting the sets together for the play. This one is very big, it’s quite a shock to see it come together. But it takes so long and it’s sometimes boring.’

‘Mommy’s very proud of you for doing a good job at work today, you poor little thing. You look and sound very tired. Mommy’s got a little snack for you, are you hungry?’

Therese nodded her head, ‘Mhm. I had a coffee on the way home I was so tired, I wanted to be able to stay up a little bit longer because I wanted to spend some more time with you before going to bed,’ she told her.

‘Well it’s only 4pm darling, at the very least you have four hours to spend with mommy! That’s a very long time for a very tired little girl,’ Carol let go of Therese even though the smaller girl seemed reluctant to let go. She turned to the fridge and opened it, getting the tray with the snack that she’d just prepared for her girl.

‘Four hours isn’t very long… it’s only four. That’s not a very big number, mommy,’ Therese frowned, leaning on the bench and standing on her toes to try see what Carol had in the tray for her. In the different compartments, Carol had filled the largest one with vanilla custard, and she had  filled the other compartments with some fruit (cut up apple, banana, and some strawberries), and two chocolate chip cookies that they had made together the day before. In the other hand, Carol held a juice box full of apple juice – Therese’s favourite kind of juice box, ‘Oh mommy that looks sooooooo good! I want some!’

Carol laughed heartily, reaching over and tousling Therese’s brown hair, ‘Oh you silly thing, you can have some! I made it for you, you know that,’ she kissed her forehead, ‘Now, come down and sit at the dining table, honey.’

Carol led Therese to the table and placed the food and juice box at the brunette’s usual spot. They both sat in their respective chairs, Carol sitting in the one beside Therese. Carol opened the straw and pieced the opening of the juice box, sticking the straw in. Therese could sometimes be a little too rough with them and end up squirting juice all over herself. Before Therese could grab the spoon, Carol had taken it in her hand, and she scooped up some of the thick custard, ‘Open up,’ she said with a smile. Therese immediately listened and opened her mouth, and Carol fed her the custard.

‘Can I pretty please do it myself mommy? I promise I can do it,’ Therese said.

‘Oh, you want to be a big girl and feed yourself hm?’ Carol asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘Yes please mommy. I can do it! And then we can cuddle afterwards.’

‘Oh can we?’ Carol laughed, ‘You’re pushing your luck, you sweet thing. But because you were such a good girl today, I don’t think I have any objections to that.’ She placed the spoon in Therese’s small hand, ‘You can feed yourself for now, little girl. I’ll go and set up your special things on the couch. Would you like me to put a stuffie on the couch for you when you’re ready to come cuddle?’

‘Yes please. Please get Mr. Teddy and put him there, thank you,’ Therese said, in a tone that told Carol that her question was rather silly, because of course she wanted a stuffie on the couch to cuddle simultaneously with Carol.

As soon as Carol left the room, Therese got stuck into her custard, which happened to be one of her favourite snacks because of how damn tasty it was. She didn’t get to eat it as often as she would like, because Carol was very careful of Therese’s diet so that her physical and mental health was in good condition, even if sometimes she did cry and give puppy dog eyes to try convince her mommy to let her have cookies for dinner and ice-cream for dessert.

Somehow the poor girl had missed her mouth completely, and she smeared custard on her cheek. But she was too interested in the food to really care, or wipe it off. She got a little too much on her spoon and a little bit dripped onto the table as she shovelled it into her mouth. She made a noise of satisfaction as she sucked the custard off of the spoon. The poor little thing was so excited about the snack Carol had made her, she even got a little bit on her shirt. (Luckily she wouldn’t be needing the shirt for work the next day.)  She soon found herself desperately scraping the bottom of the bowl trying to get the last drops she couldn’t seem to scoop up.

She ate the fruit just as quickly as she’d eaten the custard, eating each fruit one at a time, first banana, then apple, then strawberry. But she’d mostly eaten through them to get to her other favorite bit – the _cookies._ She frowned as she only counted two of them, but she knew that with some persistence she’d be able to convince Carol to give her more later. She ate them and savoured every bite, the chocolate chips melting in her mouth. And nothing was better than finishing the delicious snack with her favourite kind of juice box, which she always wished would never end.

Carol walked back into the kitchen, having finished setting up the lounge for their time together. She gasped as soon as she laid eyes on the messy little thing, who had eaten so badly that she might be confused for a messy toddler of sorts. ‘Oh darling look at the mess you’ve made of yourself!’ From this, Carol knew Therese was feeling very, very little, considering she hadn’t bothered cleaning herself up. ‘Let mommy help,’ she sighed, getting a face-washer and dampening it. She stood by Therese and bent over slightly, wiping the custard off of her face.

‘Sorry… I was just so excited I haven’t had custard in _soooooooo_ long,’ Therese said batting her eyelashes.

‘I know baby it’s okay, mommy’s not mad at you. We’re going to have to put you in your pyjamas after this, aren’t we? Hm?’ Carol hummed, kissing Therese’s soft forehead. She wiped up the spots on her shirt, and on the table too, ‘Give me those sticky hands, cheeky,’ Carol laughed, holding each of Therese’s hands by the wrist as she cleaned them up.

‘Thank you mommy. I could have done it myself, though…’

‘Oh yes I’m sure you could have. You’re such a big girl, after all,a the blonde mentioned with a hint of sarcasm that Therese likely wouldn’t have been able to pick up. Carol lifted Therese up out of her chair and let the small girl wrap her legs around her waist, ‘You’re getting a little bit lighter sweetheart. Maybe I need to feed you a little more custard with all the long hours you’ve been working hm?’

‘Oh yes please mommy, of course! I _loveeeeeee_ it so much, it’s so good. It’s one of my favourites,’ Therese nodded, ‘But you know that. That’s why you gave it to me, because you’re such a good mommy.’

‘I’m awfully glad you think so,’ Carol smiled, carrying Therese into their large bedroom.

Carol placed Therese on the bed, and the brunette happily bounced up and down a few times with a smile on her face. Carol searched through the drawers and got one of Therese’s favourite pairs of pyjamas,  which included a pair of pink polka dot pyjama shorts, and a shirt with a picture of a French bulldog puppy with a pink polka dot bowtie.

‘Put on your puppy dog pyjamas?’

‘Yes please mommy.’

So Carol carefully undressed her little girl, and put her pyjamas on her. Therese huffed as her hair was messed up when Carol pulled the shirt on over her head, which made Carol chuckle to herself, ‘You’re so cute, little one.’

Once Therese was dressed, she slipped off of the bed, and tapped her bare feet on the cold wooden floor, whining, ‘Cold! Cold!’ But within seconds she was scooped off the ground again, and carried to the couch, where she was sat on her favourite pink blankie, beside her favourite Mr. Teddy. ‘Are we going to watch a movie mommy?’ Therese asked her eagerly.

‘We can do whatever you want to do, my precious little girl,’ Carol said lovingly as she wrapped the blanket around her little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Wrote another fluffy chapter because I loveeeeeeeeee writing fluff especially when I'm in a cuddly mood. :3 I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it, because you really can't go wrong with some super cute fluff aaah.
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	15. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; When Therese plays video games, she's a bit of a sore loser, and her behaviour is generally something Carol cannot accept. [RATING; Explicit || Smut. Spanking. Choking.]

* * *

 ‘Fuck… ugh, fucking…  _fuck,_ ’ Therese groaned angrily, shaking the PS4 controller in her hands, ‘This is _so fucking stupid,_ this game is so stupid I hate it!’ It was clear she was losing her temper over not being able to beat the game she was playing. Everyone who knew Therese _well,_ knew she really didn’t have much patience, and Carol knew the little girl was losing her patience over the game because she could hear her from the other side of the apartment.

Carol marched down into the lounge, and saw Therese sitting on the couch, playing her game, a very angry scowl on her face, her cheeks flushed as she was full of rage. She was sitting in just an oversized shirt and her panties, and beside her on the couch was Mr. Teddy and an apple juice box. It was a very cute sight. Or, it would be if Therese didn’t look like she was ready to throw the control through the television screen.

‘Sweetheart why do I get the feeling you’re not behaving yourself? Such language from such a little mouth will not be tolerated, young lady,’ Carol said very sternly, crossing her arms over her chest to prove a point to the brunette.

Therese glanced upon her and growled, ‘It’s just so fucking frustrating mommy I’ve worked so hard to be a high enough level to beat the boss but I can’t do it, he’s too strong! It’s such a hard battle mommy I hate it and it’s not fair, I worked so hard, why can’t I win?! My game must be _cheating!_ ’

Carol unfolded her arms and took a few long steps forward. She placed her hand on the control, and with a little effort, pried it from Therese’s hands, ‘You’ve had too much sugar today, and you’re crashing. Is that it?’ Carol put the control in cabinet under the television, ‘Mommy thinks you need a nap! Have you finished your juice, sweetheart?’

‘I don’t need a nap I need to keep playing! I don’t want a nap I want to keep playing so I can win! I’ve been playing so long I can’t stop now,’ Therese sounded genuinely upset with the fact she was being told she couldn’t play anymore, ‘You didn’t even let me save the game, you’re so _mean._ ’

Carol clicked her tongue and pinched the juice box between her fingers, shaking it to see if there was anything left, but of course Therese had sucked it dry. She sat it on the coffee table and made a mental note to throw it away later when she had put Therese to bed. ‘Now, I’m not turning off the game. It’s paused, see? You can come back to your game for a little bit longer after you have a nice nap. You’ll feel a lot better and I’m sure you’ll win in no time. It’s not good to play so long without a break.’

‘What would you know? You don’t even play video games you wouldn’t know! You’re so annoying sometimes, you think you know everything!’

‘Therese Belivet, you stop talking to me like that right now,’ Carol said, her voice even more stern than before. Therese knew that she meant business. ‘Do we need to have a talk about what you’re doing wrong? Because I’m starting to thing we do. I think we’ll settle with a conversation and twenty smacks on that little bottom of yours, what do you think?’

Therese let out a very loud groan, despite the fact she knew very well she was to get in trouble for it, ‘Go away mommy, I don’t need a spanking, I need to finish my game, now _move._ ’

Carol was shocked, hearing such words, in such a tone, come from the mouth of her sweet little girl. But no matter how cute and how grumpy Therese was, Carol was not going to let her misbehave like that. With a very serious expression, she marched over to Therese, and with all her strength, flipped her over on the couch, so that her bottom was sticking out. Carol gave her one hard smack over her panties, causing Therese to whimper and flail, attempting to escape her grasp.

‘Did you think you could speak to me like that and not get punished, little one?’ Carol asked her sternly, ‘You do _not_ speak to mommy like that! Tired little brat, you need a nap immediately after your punishment, don’t you?’

‘No mommy, I _don’t!_ ’ Therese protested desperately.

Carol positioned herself on the couch, and with more strength pulled the small girl over her lap, so her bottom was in the perfect position to be spanked, ‘You do, darling. You’re being very naughty today! And we’re going to have a talk. What is it that you think you’re doing wrong right now, hm?’

‘I’m not doing anything wrong, you’re just being mean!’

Carol spanked her hard, ‘Every smack you get right now doesn’t count towards the thirty you’re about to get, so I suggest you start being a big girl, and start using your big girl words to tell mommy exactly what you’re doing wrong, so that I know that you understand. Okay?’

Therese grumbled, as she was the sort who never wanted to admit defeat. Her voice was muffled as her face was leaning on her arms, keeping her head off of the couch beneath her. ‘Okay… I was swearing. Using language not for little girls…’ Carol nodded as Therese spoke, softly stroking her ass over her panties, soothing it as she prepared to give her, her actual punishment, ‘And I also… spoke to mommy _very_ rudely… I shouldn’t have done that… I was being a sore loser and I took it out on mommy because I was mad…’

Carol smiled, ‘What a big girl you are! It’s such a grown up thing to admit when you’re wrong, darling. I know you’re angry at your game, but you can’t take it out on mommy. And now you have to be punished so that you learn your lesson, okay?’

‘Yes mommy.’

‘Good girl. I’ll only give you twenty and I want you to count each one. I don’t think you’ll be able to handle thirty today. Do you understand?’

‘Mhm… I think that’s a good idea. You usually know what’s best for me, mommy.’

‘Yes, sweetheart I do. You know I do.’ Carol slowly pulled down Therese’s panties, and tossed them aside. She carefully pushed up the shirt that the brunette was wearing so that it didn’t cover where she needed to be. She brought her hand down, giving her a hard, firm smack, and kept bring it down, one after the other, on each side. Therese was whimpering as she called out each number, the stinging sensation of her flesh making her shake like a leaf. ‘You’re doing such a good job, baby girl.’

‘It hurts mommy… but I want you to hit me harder… is that okay? I can handle more, mommy, I promise. Please… I need ten more…’ Therese was suddenly begging, pushing her ass out so that it was more tempting for Carol to smack it raw, ‘Mommy… I promise if I need to, I’ll use my safe word. I think I can handle it.’

‘In your own defence I think I’ve been a little gentler than usual, even though your cute little bottom is already red and warm,’ Carol said, ‘But since you were a good little girl and you begged, I’ll let you have what you want. But I hope you know after this, mommy’s going to take what she wants, okay?’ Carol slipped her hand down, slightly brushing her fingertips over Therese’s wet sex, ‘But I’m sure you’ll give it to me without any complaints.’

‘Y-yes mommy.’

The next ten, Carol used even more force, and by the time she was done, Therese’s legs were shaking. The blonde pushed Therese aside and she got to her feet. Therese knew they weren’t done, because Carol would have put her straight to bed otherwise. She gripped her soft, brown hair and tugged her to her feet, a little whimper escaping the brunette’s lips. With a swift movement she had her pressed against the wall.

Therese was out of breath and she was finding it hard to stand, but whenever she did these things with Carol, she knew what to expect, and she knew to give her best until she couldn’t anymore. And if she couldn’t – Carol would always forgive her. Carol wrapped a hand around the small girls throat, and held her to the wall.

‘You handled that very well, darling, perhaps you’ve earnt yourself a reward… so come here, my love. Come and kiss mommy.’

Therese tried to move forward, but Carol only pressed firmer against her throat, keeping her pinned. She let out a groan and she tried to move once more, with once again, no results. It didn’t take long for her to get very frustrated with it. ‘Mommy please just let me kiss you!’ she whimpered, ‘I thought I was a good girl!’

‘You have been a good girl! You’re allowed to kiss me! Come on darling, kiss your mommy.’

‘Mommy I can’t…’

‘Don’t you want to kiss me, hm? I see how it is…’

‘No, I want to kiss you, you won’t let me!’

‘You have my permission. Come on. Kiss me.’

Therese pushed forward, so hard that it was hurting her throat to press against her lovers hand, but she was determined. She held herself forward, for so long her face was going red. Carol loosened her grip, furrowing her brows, concerned that Therese was so persistent as to kiss her. Therese roughly pressed her lips against Carol’s and kissed her with a lot of force and passion, excited to finally be able to kiss her. But before long, Carol pushed her back against the wall.

‘That’s enough for now, darling.’

‘But, I want more…’

‘Too bad. _I_ want more. Wrap your legs around my waist,’ Carol said in a very authoritative tone. She lifted Therese up with one arm, and the smaller woman wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist, her blue eyes glazed over with lust. Carol pushed her hard against the wall for effect, and slipping her hand between Therese’s legs as she supported her with her free arm, ‘You want to kiss mommy? You can kiss mommy. But you can’t cum until I tell you. Do you understand?’

‘Yes, mommy, I understand,’ she nodded her head quickly, leaning forward and kissing Carol deeply again. As somewhat of a punishment, Carol buried two fingers deep inside the smaller girl without warning, ‘Oh! Mommy…’ she practically purred as Carol found her soft spot right away.

‘Ohhhh, so easy to please, aren’t you?’ Carol practically scoffed once Therese had pulled away for air. She licked a line up her neck and bit down on the delicate skin as she moved her fingers rhythmically, ‘Such a little slut you’ll take anything I give you and you’ll love it, won’t you? Tell me…’

‘Yes mommy… I’m your little slut, I’ll take and love anything you give me,’ Therese repeated, moaning loudly when Carol bit harder, ‘Mmmm, mommy please… keep biting and sucking my neck, it feels so good…’ So Carol bit her again and again, knowing that her roughness would be marking the soft skin of her neck and collar bones that were just showing above the neckline of the oversized shirt she was wearing.

Carol pressed her chest hard against her little girls’, looking her in the eye for just a moment before kissing her, a little softer, gradually growing into a more passionate and deep kiss as she fucked her against the wall. She kissed along her neck once more, ‘You’re getting close aren’t you, baby? I can feel the way you clench around me,’ a smirk played on her lips, ‘If you’re close you can beg mommy to cum.’

Therese’s head felt cloudy, like the pleasure was simply too much for her to handle. She always found it so hard to speak properly when she was so close to climaxing. She held onto Carol tighter than ever. ‘Mommmmmmy, please let me cum, please…’ she moved her hips, meeting Carol’s perfect rhythm, ‘Please  mommy…’ her voice was so desperate, so sincere, the innocence and purity in it drove Carol crazy.

The blonde pushed harder against her, and moved her hand in a looser rhythm but with more power, pushing her doe-eyed little girl over the edge. Therese groaned loudly, but as Carol slowed her rhythm, and her kisses became messy and slow, the brunette only whimpered into her lovers’ mouth. Carol knew that Therese’s legs wouldn’t allow her to walk, so right away she marched her into their bedroom, placing her down on her side of the bed. She washed her hands in the bathroom, and dried them before getting Mr. Teddy from the couch to give back to Therese. (Therese would throw a fit if something were to get on him.)

‘Are you feeling okay, my darling?’ Carol asked her, tucking the teddy under her arm, ‘You looked very tired before but you look extremely tired now. My poor little baby.’ Carol leaned down and kissed her cheeks several times, ‘Nap time now, okay? Your eyes are getting heavy already.’

‘I’m not that tired mommy…’ Therese argued, attempting to sit up.

Carol pressed her back into the bed, ‘No arguing with me. It’s time for a nap. Now cuddle Mr. Teddy and get some rest, okay? When I wake you up I’ll have some hot milk, and a nice fresh change of clothes for my little baby girl. You’ll thank me for it later.’

‘Mhm that does sound good…’ Therese agreed before yawning, ‘Okay mommy… you know best. I am a little bit tired…’

‘A little bit is an understatement,’ she combed her fingers through Therese’s hair, ‘Rest now, my love, I’ll wake you soon. Sweet dreams,’ she kissed her forehead very, very softly, before leaving the room and closing the door over not quite completely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; It's so early right now that I'm really worried my writing got a little sloppy towards the end but I really did try to finish it tonight but still have decent quality writing! Hopefully I pulled it off ;w; 
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	16. Out to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Therese and Carol spend the evening with Abby and Claire, at a lovely restaurant. [RATING; General.]

* * *

 

Therese danced around the room excitedly, spinning before throwing herself onto her and Carol’s bed, landing with a little thud. Once Carol had informed her that both Abby and Claire had invited them out to dinner, she could hardly sit still. She sat up on the bed and bounced up and down a few times as she heard Carol’s heels clicking against the floor as she walked down the hall towards their room. Carol entered the room, and Therese gasped in awe. Carol was wearing a black dress, and the fact her chest was a little exposed made her blush hard. (And also made her a little jealous considering she didn’t want anybody else staring at her mommy in a rude manner!) Carol of course wore her red lipstick, and her blonde curls were loose, and hanging on her shoulders. Therese wanted to touch them so badly.

‘Mommy you look _so beautiful,’_ Therese whispered, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, ‘Do I get to dress myself tonight?’

‘No,’ Carol said, giving her a stern look, ‘We’re going to a very expensive restaurant tonight, darling, and mommy has to dress you so that you look your absolute best. Do you understand?’

Although little Therese was very disappointed, she nodded her head in response, ‘Of course mommy.’ She watched Carol as she carefully went through the walk-in wardrobe, gathering up an outfit for her. ‘Are the people at the restaurant going to be very snobby? Do you think that they’ll treat us meanly because we’re different…?’

‘Oh, my sweet little girl,’ Carol laughed, ‘You need not worry about the opinions of strangers. Everything will be fine. There’s no need to be nervous or embarrassed. You’re such an adorable little worrier. Look, do you like what mommy picked out for you to wear?’ Carol held up a lovely white dress, with a bow around the middle and lace on the sleeves. She knew deep down that Therese did not want to wear that dress, but Carol thought it would be best to dress her as elegantly as possible for an expensive dinner date. Therese groaned and huffed, and Carol held the brunette’s chin for a moment, ‘What? You don’t like what mommy picked out? Would you rather stay home all by yourself?’

‘No mommy…’

‘Good, then you’ll wear this dress. You have to listen to absolutely everything that mommy tells you tonight, do you understand? I want you to be on your absolute best behaviour so that I can show you off to everyone, so everyone can see what a lucky woman I am, hm?’ Carol kissed her lips gently, ‘You’re going to listen?’

‘Yes mommy…’ the blue-eyed girl said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

‘Take off your clothes.’

Therese immediately got to her feet, carefully stripping her clothing, but making sure she wasn’t appearing _too_ seductive, in case she got in trouble for teasing Carol. She held her arms above her head without Carol even having to ask, which gained her praise as the blonde pulled the dress down over them. She straightened it up, and smiled to herself at how positively sweet Therese looked in that white dress. She did the zip up and kissed the back of her neck softly.

‘Mommy, stop! That tickles!’ Therese giggled loudly, squirming away.

‘Oh but you’re too cute, I couldn’t resist. Into the bathroom, I have to do your makeup now.’

‘I don’t want to wear makeup tonight…’

‘Well you’re going to. Come on now. Mommy always does such a good job with her baby. Don’t you remember the first time I put makeup on you? You were blushing like an adorable fool,’ Carol pinched her cheek before taking her hand and practically dragging her into the bathroom. She sat her on the edge of the tub and hardy applied any makeup at all. (She might have been in charge but she wasn’t going to completely go against Therese’s personal preferences.) So she mostly focused on making her eyes pop. ‘Look in the mirror.’

The tiny brunette stood up from the bath, and onto the tips of her toes, so that she could see her own face in the mirror. ‘Yes that’s good.’

‘Abby and Claire will be here any minute now, sweetheart. Be a big girl and put on your shoes as mommy gets the last of our things ready, okay?’

‘Yes mommy!’

* * *

‘Oh Little T, don’t you look just gorgeous,’ Claire said the second she laid eyes on Therese. She could tell that Therese low-key wasn’t enjoying being in that dress; but a compliment from her always seemed to make Therese beam, and that it did.

‘Thank you, Claire-‘

‘Yes, thank you Claire. I chose her outfit and did her makeup for her. She looks like a very mature little girl now, doesn’t she?’ Carol asked her, running her fingers through Therese’s hair, ‘Come on, little one, let’s head out to the car.’ Carol took the little girls hand and squeezed it tight, not letting go even though the younger one protested. She pulled her along for the first few steps, but eventually Therese learned that Carol wasn’t going to let her go, so she kept up with her pace.

When they reached the car, Therese attempted to open the door, but much to her frustration, Carol pulled her back. She opened the door for Therese, and helped her into the back seat, pulling the seatbelt over her and buckling it properly. ‘Mommy… I can do this myself,’ Therese huffed. But Carol ignored her as she got into the front seat with Abby. Claire sat beside Therese.

‘Your dress looks very lovely. Why were you worried about wearing it?’ Claire asked her, reaching over and petting the fabric that rested over Therese’s knee.

‘I wanted to wear a pink dress today… but mommy didn’t let me choose what I was going to wear…’ she sighed, looking at Carol, who was seated in front of her. She turned back to Claire, ‘But you really think it looks nice?’

‘Of course I do. I wouldn’t lie to you, little T. You look very grown up.’

‘Mommy doesn’t think I’m very grown up,’ she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Sometimes mommy needs to be in charge. Just like you need to be taken care of. I can imagine it would be frustrating at times, little T, but you have to remember that your mommy has needs too,’ Claire told her, petting Therese’s soft hair.

‘Okay, okay. I understand.’

In the front seat, both Carol and Abby were smiling.

* * *

‘Hold my hand,’ Carol said, once she had helped Therese out of the car. The brunette gave the older woman a cheeky smile and hid her hands behind her back, innocently refusing. But Carol wasn’t in the mood for her cheeky little girl. She gripped Therese’s arm and pulled it forward, before grabbing onto her hand, ‘Hand. Until we are seated at the restaurant, do you understand me?’

‘Yes mommy of course,’ she blushed again, feeling like Carol’s attitude was pushing her further into little space, ‘I’m perfectly capable of walking by myself, you know.’

‘I know you are. But right now, I don’t want you to be,’ she squeezed Therese’s hand in a loving manner, being careful not to hurt her or make her think she was trying to.

It was only a short walk to the restaurant, but being in New York, the parking lots were always quite full. When they approached the outside, Therese felt excitement stir in her, as it really did look quite fancy and expensive, like a restaurant a famous person might eat at! Very exciting. ‘Mommy this place is very pretty!’ she chirped, hanging onto Carol’s hand with both of her own, ‘I can’t wait to see the menu.’

‘Oh you won’t have to see the menu, darling. Tonight I’m choosing for you.’ Before Therese could complain and sulk, Abby began speaking information about their reservation and they were shown to their table immediately. Therese sat with her arms crossed over her chest, and a pout that showed she was _very_ unhappy. Carol placed a hand on her knee and gently rubbed it reassuringly, ‘You know if you’re a good girl tonight, you will have plenty of opportunities to come back here with mommy and choose your own meal, how does that sound?’

‘No. I don’t want to come back here. You’re being bossy, and mean. I want to go somewhere fun,’ she grumbled.

‘ _I am in charge, little girl,’_ Carol hissed smacking the brunette’s knee gently, ‘Don’t test my patience or you’ll be punished. Besides, you know you like it. You can’t hide those rosy cheeks every time I force you to do something you supposedly don’t want to do,’ her voice was very quiet now, so quiet that Abby and Claire could only hear mumbling.

‘ _Yes mommy,’_ Therese said _very_ cheekily. She was sure if they weren’t in public, Carol would have taken her over her knee for three very quick smacks right on her bare bottom.

Therese was starting to feel bored and irritable; that was the only downside to the times when Carol decided to do _everything_ for her. It also made it harder to keep her from acting up and being naughty, which usually resulted in eventual punishments. But she sat still, impatiently tapping her foot until the waiter came around. When she heard Carol had ordered her a very nice steak with a side salad, and a glass of _water._ She was quite upset. _She only wants me to have the boring healthy foods so she can watch me get angry about it._ She thought to herself, even though the thought wasn’t true.

Abby, Carol and Claire were chatting away; talking about work, and their relationships and dates, and all that nonsense. Therese was getting worked up now, tapping her foot over and over on the ground. She could have burst at any second into a tantrum, crying and yelling at Carol and her friends. But Carol leaned over and placed her hand on her back, firmly rubbing in circles.

‘Darling, are you okay?’ she asked her, ‘Good girls get rewarded, remember?’ She slid her hand upwards, sliding her fingers through Therese’s hair. Very gently, she massaged her scalp, which immediately seemed to calm her down. She made sure Therese’s hair was presentable again before moving away.

The waiter came back sooner than expected with their meals ready. Therese practically snatched the plate from the other side of the table and grabbed her knife and fork, ready to dig into the huge steak that was sitting on her plate. But the click of Carol’s tongue told her that she wasn’t allowed. Carol’s gentle hands pried the cutlery from Therese’s small ones, and she started to cut up the meat on the plate.

 _It’s okay. She’s just cutting up the meat for me and then I can eat… I’m starving._ She thought to herself as she watched Carol cut up her dinner teasingly slow.

‘Open your mouth,’ Carol ordered, stabbing the meat and holding it up for Therese to eat.

‘You’ve got to be joking mommy, you can’t do this to me!’ she said quietly, but angrily. Abby started chuckling on the other side of the table. Therese grabbed  a bread roll from the middle of the table and held it above her head for a split second, ready to aim right at Abby’s head. But Carol snatched it from her.

‘You _naughty_ little girl! Embarrassing all of us out in public like this!’ Carol snapped at her, putting the bread roll down on the table, ‘One more misbehaviour and you’re going to go sit in the car as we finish our dinner, and you will go right to bed the second we get home. Do you understand?’

Therese looked down, ‘I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have lost my temper… I understand, mommy.’

‘Good girl for apologising. I understand you’re getting impatient. But you have to sit here and behave. And you will get a treat afterwards. Remember, I will always reward you if you have been good. I’m a nice mommy,’ she leaned over and kissed Therese’s temple, ‘Now, open your little mouth and let mommy feed you, hm?’

This time, Therese obeyed, and she let Carol place the fork in her mouth as she pulled the meat off with her teeth, and every now and again, the older woman would feed her some salad, which was very important for her little girl heal-wise. Once they’d started at a good pace, Therese was relatively content with Carol doing everything for her. Once she was done, Carol wiped Therese’s face with a napkin, and kissed her lips. Only once Therese was finished, did Carol start to eat her chicken salad (with some dressing that made Therese stick her tongue out when she tried it, she thought it was that awful.)

‘Drink your water as mommy finishes her meal, darling, you have to make sure you stay hydrated. You know you’ll get a headache otherwise.’ And she obeyed.

Claire watched Therese and Carol interact intently. Her relationship with Abby was obviously different, and she always found it so interesting to just watch them. She smiled, ‘You’re being very good, little T. Keep it up. Just between you and me, I think I might have heard Carol say something about stopping off for ice cream on the way home…’ she winked.

Therese very quickly swallowed the rest of the water in the glass in front of her, she slammed it down on the table, ‘I’m done mommy! Can we go now?’

* * *

Therese was too anxious to ask Carol if they really were heading out for ice cream. Even if Claire had told her, the woman simply could have heard wrong and accidentally fed Therese the wrong information. So she sat in silence in the back seat. By this point, she really was starting to feel tired, and drained, and it didn’t help that it was getting to be quite late. There was a drop in her mood that was quite noticeable to anyone paying attention to her.

She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. But the car had stopped where wouldn’t have expected. She opened her eyes, and they were outside of one of Therese’s _favourite_ ice cream stores, one that was open 24 hours a day! (Hence the reason it was her favourite.) Therese gasped and resisted the urge to clap her hands. Carol got out of the car and helped Therese out onto the pavement. ‘You were a very good girl. You deserve a treat for putting up with mommy’s demands.’

‘Thank you!’ she said, grabbing Carol’s hand and dragging the woman inside the store, ‘Bubblegum! Bubblegum!’ she whined, placing her forehead against Carol’s shoulder.

‘What can I get for you?’ the man asked.

‘I’ll get two scoops of bubblegum in a waffle cone, and I’ll have two scoops of double chocolate.’ Carol paid, and Claire and Abby ordered their preferences. (Claire had one vanilla and one mint chocolate chip, Abby had coffee and caramel.)

The four of them sat in a booth, and Therese happily licked her ice cream, her spirits brightened by the treat. Carol wrapped an arm around her little girls’ shoulders and squeezed her tight, holding her close as they both ate. ‘Thank you mommy. I’m having fun now,’ Therese said sweetly, nuzzling Carol softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; A bigger chapter this time. uvu Perhaps I'll do what I rarely ever do and post two chapters in a week! Stay tunedddd.
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless! (I got one suggestion last time I updated and I have it on my list of one-shots to write!)
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	17. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Rindy comes to stay for the weekend, and Therese has mixed feelings towards her. [RATING; General.]

* * *

Carol of course, didn’t just have the responsibility of taking care of Therese when she was little, or the responsibility of a relationship in general. But she also had the responsibility of caring for her daughter whenever she could, and attempting to maintain a relatively healthy friendship of sorts (if that’s what you could call it…) with her ex-husband, Harge. Luckily, Therese didn’t have to see much of him. (Therese would rather go without chocolate milk for a whole week than have to deal with Harge.) She could never get the image of him angrily questioning her about who she was, with the underlying questioning of her intentions. And as for Rindy, well in the beginning Therese had found her rather cute. But as time went on and she started seeing more of Rindy, and Therese started discovering herself a little more, she began to envy her and the attention she was given.

That weekend, Rindy had showed up with bags full of her clothes and some toys, and a big smile on her face as she was ready to have a fun weekend with her… _‘Mommy!’_ As soon as Rindy had said the word, it made Therese snap into little space. Therese had prepared to be all grown up, helping Carol handle the handful of a child that Rindy was. But it was too late now. The second that Carol picked the child up and spun her around in her arms, Therese was absolutely livid. _Can’t you call her **something else?** _ She thought to herself. Carol raised an eyebrow at Therese’s salty expression, and the younger woman shook her head as though it were nothing. _But it was definitely something._

Throughout the day, Therese felt herself becoming needier and needier. And Carol would give her the attention she craved quite sparingly, before doing things with and for Rindy. Even when Rindy was having a nap, Carol was too busy cleaning up after her to spend any quality time with Therese, and the little _hated it._ Once Rindy was awake, Carol had called Abby and Claire to come for a visit. That had managed to put a smile on Therese’s face. _If mommy won’t pay attention to me, at least Claire will!_ She thought to herself. Claire had a way of making things better when Therese wasn’t getting her own way.

Carol had set Rindy up in the living room on the rug, with her toys, some of which involved some plastic farm animals that reminded Therese of her own. _But my farm animals are so much better than Rindy’s farm animals anyway!_ When Abby and Claire came over, Therese had answered the door and greeted them with excitement, but they didn’t seem all that interested in her. She felt very frustrated, after all she got from Claire was a warm hello and a pat on the head instead of a hug and a conversation. Therese groaned quietly (if Carol were to hear her she would get in trouble for complaining), and went back into the lounge to sit with the adults as they talked and watched Rindy play.

Rindy was picking up the animals and making them interact, her voice very small and cute as they ‘talked’ so quickly that Therese could hardly understand. She wanted to remind Rindy that cows and horses in fact do not speak English, but she crossed her arms over her chest and decided against it. _As if a 5 year old would be smart enough to understand the point I’m trying to get across anyway._ Therese was trying to join in on a conversation that the adults were having, when Rindy started making animal noises, which was something that caught them all offguard and had them swooning. Therese was furious. _Why won’t anyone pay attention to me!?_ She picked up one of the cows and threw it at Rindy, and it hit her with a thud, causing her to cry out and to run straight into Carols arms.

Abby and Claire were shocked that Therese would do something so cruel, and suddenly she felt very guilty as she was receiving a lot of negative glances in her direction. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest again, and Carol sat Rindy down in Abby’s lap for the moment. The taller woman gripped Therese harshly by the forearm and pulled her to her feet with a lot of force, dragging her in the direction of Therese’s little girl room. She slammed the door behind them and pushed Therese onto the bed, spanking her hard over her clothing. (She wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of skin to skin contact.) ‘How dare you, you rude little brat! How dare you throw something at her! Why have you suddenly become so mean, little girl?’ she gripped Therese’s chin, and tears rolled down the brunettes cheeks, ‘Well? Are you going to answer me?’

‘Mommy… I wanted your attention… I have been trying to get your attention _all day_!!! And Abby and Claire too! But neither of them would pay attention to me because of that stupid brat with her stupid toys! She’s not even that cute! _I’m_ the cute one! _I’m_ the little one! All attention is supposed to be for me!’ Therese answered angrily.

Carol lightly tapped Therese on the cheek and shook her head, ‘No. You are to get no attention. You don’t deserve attention if you can’t fucking ask nicely for it, instead of hurting other people to get your way. That is _not_ the right thing to do, do you understand me? I don’t care how jealous you are, you do _not_ hurt other people. Okay?’

Therese grumbled, and if she was up for the fight, she would have bit the hand that was holding her hand still. But she hoped that maybe if she apologised, Carol would give her what she wanted. ‘I’m sorry mommy, I am… I didn’t mean it. Well… I didn’t but I didn’t think about it… and I know now it’s the wrong thing to do and I won’t do it again… may I please have attention now?’

‘No. You’re going to sit in the corner for twenty minutes before I even consider it. You’re being punished for your bad behaviour, brat.’ Carol helped the brunette to her feet, and pushed her down into the corner roughly, as though Therese was some kind of ragdoll. And Therese submitted. Deep down she was happy that Carol had stopped paying attention to Rindy, and had started paying attention to her, even if it was due to Therese being so naughty.  ‘You are to stay here. Don’t move and don’t make a noise. If I hear you, you’ll get an additional twenty minutes. Now if you don’t mind, I have to tend to my daughter.’

_Stupid Rindy, taking my mommy away._ Therese thought bitterly.

Twenty minutes had never passed so slowly. She wanted to resort to rocking back and forth to help her get through it, but she sat uncomfortably still for Carol’s sake. _Maybe if I sit through this punishment like a good girl, mommy will reward me…_ And her eyes lit up with excitement as soon as Carol had entered the room again.

‘Oh. I forgot you were still in here. You can get up now,’ Carol said in jest, knowing Therese would take it seriously, ‘We’re all headed down to the park.’

Therese spun around with her mouth open, ‘The park!?’

‘Yes, Abby, Claire, Rindy and I. We’re going to the park.’

_Something isn’t right there._

‘We’ll be back soon. You’re to clean up whilst we’re gone. We might be a while, I was considering going for ice-cream afterwards. So you have plenty of time to get all your chores done. Good girl. See you soon,’ she had turned around so quickly that Therese couldn’t even respond. She couldn’t help but feel hurt that her mommy would punish her in such a cruel, cruel way.

Therese could have thrown a tantrum. Perhaps she would have if she knew Carol would be there to comfort her as soon as she’d gotten home. But Rindy was taking up everyone’s attention, and suddenly no-one had time for her anymore. So she got up off of the ground and started on her chores. She cleaned up all of Rindy’s things, did the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed, put on the washing, put her dry clothes away. By the time she was done, she was feeling very drained. She got dressed into her pyjamas all by herself, and shut herself in her little girl room, crawling under the covers with Mr. Teddy, cuddling him close until she fell asleep.

Therese woke up to soft, warm hands stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Carol, she rolled over to face the opposite direction, and grunted at her. Carol laughed quietly, ‘Oh? So you’re not in the mood for my attention now, are you? It’s almost dinner time sweetheart. Rindy is fast asleep. She had a lot of fun at the park. It’s a shame you had to misbehave. I’m sure you would’ve had a lot of fun too.’ Therese grunted again. ‘Don’t have that attitude with me. You did the wrong thing, sweetheart, and now you’re getting punished. That wasn’t just a little misbehaviour and you know it.’ 

_‘_ Yes mommy I know… But I don’t like Rindy. I don’t like it when she is around. You never pay attention to me mommy and I can’t help but be so little when she is here because I’m so jealous and it’s not fair…’ Therese whined, tears stinging her eyes.

‘You need to speak to me when things are wrong, instead of throwing tantrums when things don’t go your way! I’ve told you this so many times, you silly girl. Just because you’re upset and you throw a tantrum, that doesn’t mean you get to get out of your punishments. You need to learn your lesson. Do you understand?’

‘Yes mommy…’

‘Good girl. You got what you deserved. Now you can help mommy with the dinner, as long as you promise to be very careful. Okay?’ Carol rubbed her back very softly, and Therese nodded her head, ‘Good girl.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; A recent comment mentioned this topic, and my partner in crime and I have discussed this before, so we decided that I should write this one next :3 I hope you guys like it; sorry it takes so long for me to write new chapters, I'm hoping to be more active u__u
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	18. La Petite Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Carol won't allow Therese to plan a trip to France without having learned a little French first. But Carol's methods of teaching are unlike any others. [RATING; Mature. Smut; slapping.]

Carol was a well-travelled woman. She had been to different continents, and countless countries. Therese enjoyed some of the stories that Carol would tell, but sometimes she preferred to fantasize about Carol taking her there, instead of hearing stories of the past, from when Carol was still unhappily with Harge. Some part of it made her sad, for two reasons. One, that Carol was never truly happy with Harge, and only felt obliged to be with him. Two, that she hadn’t been with Carol all along. (Even though in her mind, she knew that it weren’t possible due to the age difference between them.) The one she loved hearing about most was France. And Paris… of course Richard had constantly prompted Therese to go to Europe with him so that they could be married in Paris. The idea then made her feel uneasy, and his relentless nagging had put her off going abroad altogether. But it was so different with Carol. Therese was ready to do anything and everything with Carol. Carol made her feel like it was worth experiencing things.

Of course, they had discussed going to on a trip to France specifically, sometime in the future. But Carol refused to allow Therese to do such a thing if she didn’t make an effort to learn some of the language, so that they didn’t completely inconvenience the French people they would be encountering. Carol wasn’t entirely fluent, but she knew a fair amount of the language, and she felt like it would be a waste of money to hire a French instructor when she could just teach the young girl, herself. Every week, Carol would make Therese sit at the kitchen table, with some books and pens, to take notes and practise writing and practising the sounds that the woman would teach her. Though unlike most instructors, Carol had her own way of doing things. Her own punishments and rewards, for good learning or lack of attention.

It was one of Therese’s days off, which was the perfect time for Carol to teach. Therese wasn’t too tired from work, and she didn’t need to save her energy for working late, so she took the opportunity to sit her down at their table with her things. Therese sat on the hard wooden chair, waiting patiently for her mommy to be ready to teach her. She wasn’t allowed to complain. She had to be seated by a certain time and if Carol was busy, she would make her wait patiently until she wasn’t. With a smirk, the little girl pulled her phone out from her pocked and decided to search up a few phrases that might come in handy for her French lesson. She wrote it down, hidden in her book, and slipped her phone away.

She could hear the blonde enter the room with the click of her heels against the tiles of the kitchen and dining room. She hoped her posture was good enough to please. Carol stood behind the little, and placed her hands on her shoulders, towards her neck. ‘Good little girl, waiting for mommy so nicely, hm?’ she said, her voice both terrifying and exciting the girl. ‘Are you ready for your lesson, darling?’ she asked her, squeezing lightly.

‘Yes mommy, I’m ready.’

‘Comment allez-vous?’ _How are you?_ Carol asked her. As she spoke, she slid one hand down Therese’s body, over her chest, down her torso, before resting on her thigh, which was bare due to the shorts that her little was wearing. ‘Hm?’

‘Um… comment allez-vous…’ she repeated to herself. She felt Carol’s nails dig into her skin slightly, but she remembered the answer just in time, ‘Ah! Très bien, maman!’ _Very good, mommy!_ she grinned sweetly.

‘Good girl, very good,’ the woman’s hand moved to her inner thigh, and she gently rubbed the skin before resting her hand directly between the girls legs. ‘Now… We’re just going over simple sentences again for now, okay? So that you can remember responses and be as polite as you can be to the people you may meet in France. You wouldn’t want to make mommy look bad by being unable to speak at least a little of the countries language, would you?’

‘No mommy.’

Carol slapped her thigh hard, making the girl wince. ‘Try that again.’

‘Non, maman,’ she repeated in French.

‘I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer. You know how this works… You get an answer right, mommy will make you feel good as a reward. You get an answer wrong? Well, you’ll be punished for it,’ she traced her fingers over the red mark she had left on the small girls pale thigh, ‘Comprenez-vous?’

‘Y- I mean… oui, maman,’ she nodded her head.

‘Comment vous applez-vous?’ _What is your name?_

Therese giggled, ‘Maman! Je m’appelle petite fille!’ _Mommy, my name is little girl!_

Carol threw her head back with laughter, before shaking her head, ‘Non, non.’

‘Je m’appelle Therese Belivet!’

‘Bonne fille, bonne fille.’ _Good girl, good girl._ She applied pressure between the girls legs, and kissed the top of her head. Therese let out a whine. She was already wet due to the anticipation of waiting for her lesson to start, that’s how hot and bothered Carol managed to get her. ‘What do you say when mommy praises you?’

‘Thank you mommy.’ _SMACK._ She winced. ‘Je suis désolé, maman,’ _I’m sorry, Mommy._ That was something she had learned to say by heart, considering the amount of mistakes she was making when Carol first started the lessons. ‘Merci beaucoup, maman.’

‘Vous êtes d'où?’ _Where are you from?_

‘Maman… um… Je suis de… New York! America!’ _I am from New York! America!_

‘Bon fille. You’re getting there. You’re still a beginner, my love,’ she applied more pressure, rubbing against Therese’s pussy through her cute shorts.

Therese bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet. But with her left hand, she lifted the corners of her pages until she found the page she was looking for. ‘Baise-moi, maman!’ _Fuck me, mommy!_  ‘Doigte-moi!’ _Finger me!_  She stuck her tongue out at the older woman. Carol was shocked by the things that her little girl was saying, after all, she had _never_ taught her to say such vulgar things. She slapped her twice on the thigh, quite hard, the loud smack filling the quiet kitchen. Therese called out with pain, not expecting Carol to have such a reaction, ‘Je suis désolé, maman!’

‘You’re not sorry, you cheeky brat. Do you think that’s appropriate for a little girl to say? Just because it’s in a different language, doesn’t mean you’re allowed to say it. You naughty thing. So vulgar,’ she growled in her ear, moving her hand back between her legs, ‘You don’t want to play this game. Voulez-vous l’orgasme?’ _Do you want to orgasm?_  That was an easy one that Therese could have picked up on immediately.

‘Oui, maman. Je veux l'orgasme,’ _Yes, mommy. I do want to orgasm._ She whimpered,

‘How does it feel, my love ?’

‘Hmph… mommy… C’est bon.’ _It’s good._

‘I bet. Your pussy is so…’

‘Humide ? Trempage ?’ _Wet ? Soaking ?_

Carol laughed out loud, unbuttoning the girls shorts and slipping her hands down her underpants. She pretended to gasp, ‘Yes, I think you’re right ! Very wet. Very wet indeed. But we both know it’s not that difficult to get that pussy dripping, isn’t that right ?’

‘Oui.’

‘You’re so cute, trying so hard to please maman, hm ?’ she rubbed her clit carefully, smirking as the young girls thighs twitched due to the sensitivity. ‘What do you want ?

‘I want to cum, mommy !’ Therese whined, her tone of voice making her frustration evident. They’d hardly even studied and she was ready to be finished.

‘Already ? Do you really think you can handle having two lessons in one day ? After all, if I let you cum that essentially means the lesson is over…’

‘Mommy please !’ That earned her a slap with Carol’s free hand. ‘S'il vous plait?’

Carol moved quicker and harder against Therese’s wet cunt. The poor girl was almost doubled over with pleasure, whimpering as Carol pleasured her. The blonde laughed at her reaction to the intensity. ‘Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **’**

‘I don’t know what that means!’ the poor girl cried, very worried that Carol would take away the privilege of being allowed to cum. But Carol wasn’t _that_ cruel. She was well aware that Therese couldn’t figure it out, especially when all she was focused on was the older womans fingers on her pussy. ‘Mommy please… I know I can’t figure it out but please let me cum…’ she huffed.

‘Shhhh,’ Carol whispered, wrapping her free hand around Therese’s throat, keeping her sitting upright as her fingers continued to be work. The young woman was falling apart beneath her, her breathing heavy, her eyes closed as they kept rolling backwards. Carol kissed her, and Therese let go. Her body tensed up, and shook slightly as she came. Carol, as always, was satisfied with how well the girl held up. She kissed her face over and over, so softly. ‘La petite mort.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; My partner and I really loved this oneeeeeeeeee. Thank you so much to the person who just goes by 'C' who gave us this really awesome idea! I hope you like it !! And thank you to my partner in crime who helped me figure out what Carol would be teaching little T heh :3
> 
> NOTE: I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH. I used sites and also google translate so it may be a bit off, I'm really sorry. But hopefully I get the point across aah.
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	19. Awful Late Nights and Warm Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Being a little can often cause a major reaction to negative feelings. And Carol is always there to help Therese through it. [RATING; General.]

* * *

It wasn’t always easy with Therese. The bratty attitudes were fine along with the tantrums, the yelling, the crossed arms and the stamping (or, in worse cases, kicking) feet. Every now and again the little would start crying out of frustration or genuine sadness that she couldn’t get her own way, which was the one thing that made Carol second guess her decisions. But that was nothing compared to when Therese was having a low moment. Not in the same way; she would never punish Therese for having a low moment. She understood that during these moments, Therese couldn’t always force herself to do as she was told, and she couldn’t always force herself to follow all of her rules. It was during times like these when she needed a little extra help from her mommy.

This time, it started with a glum attitude closer to bed time. Whenever Carol mentioned it, Therese seemed to just shrug her shoulders and look away when normally she would put up a fight about staying up late to watch TV with her, or for Carol to read her a bedtime story, or for Carol to cuddle her until she fell asleep, or for them to do… other things. Carol knew that it wasn’t a good sign when she was met with a little girl who was neither obedient, nor defiant.  

The brunette didn’t follow her schedule. She didn’t get up to brush her teeth when Carol asked, so was marched there by Carol herself, the blonde putting the toothpaste on the toothbrush and helping the young girl get it into her mouth, really giving her a push to brush. She also poured her the glass of water for when she rinsed her mouth, and she wiped her face with a fresh towel. ‘Quiet little girl,’ Carol mumbled, a hint of worry in her voice, ‘Are you sure that everything is fine?’

‘I suppose so, mommy,’ she answered quietly. It was an answer that was often used when Therese didn’t even know what was wrong herself. Sometimes she simply didn’t know, and it was up to Carol to figure out the puzzle that was Miss Belivet’s mind, in attempt to ease the pain a little.

‘If you need anything… absolutely anything at all… I want you to tell mommy. Do you understand?’

The small girl nodded her head slowly.

Carol had decided to let Therese sleep in the bed with her that night. After all, Therese wasn’t being punished for any reason, and it was during times like these when Therese needed her the most. If there were any time during the night where the little girl needed her, she would be right there beside her, ready to do whatever it took to make her feel better.

She helped Therese into her pyjamas, and carefully lifted her up into her arms, holding her for a moment so that she could kiss her face and her shoulder before placing her down on the big comfy bed. Therese always seemed so small on that bed when she was by herself. It looked like she could probably drown in the doona. Normally, little Therese _loved_ playing on the bed, rolling and bouncing around, crawling under the covers and trying to escape from Carol’s grasp. But she laid still, with her head on the pillow, her knees drawn almost completely to her chest, making her look even smaller and sadder…

‘I’m sorry baby…’ she whispered, climbing into the other side of the bed, and immediately cosying up to her lover. She slid her hand up the girls shirt and placed the palm of her hand on her soft back, gently but firmly rubbing circles into her flesh and muscles. She was tense, and the silence sent shivers down Carol’s spine. There was something just so sad about her silent little.

The younger girls’ body began to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks, sobs racking through her body. Now there was no more silence, there was quiet whimpering escaping the girl with the quivering bottom lip. Carol sat up and pulled Therese up into her arms, holding her close against her chest. ‘Shh, shhhhhh, it’s okay, my sweet baby. Mommy is here… it’s okay to cry… You’re safe with me,’ she reassured her as she let it out. She remembered the first time she saw Therese cry… when the girl came over to her house for the first time, and she had put her to bed because she appeared to be exhausted. And Therese had told her that she’d never cry again. Carol knew then that it wasn’t true, and there had been plenty of times in their relationship where Therese had proven Carol right.

It took more than ten minutes for the poor girl to stop crying, her sobs slowly quieting and her body shaking less and less as the minutes passed. By the time she was done, she was sniffling, and both of their shirts were soaked with tears. Carol didn’t care. She climbed out of bed, and Therese, not wanting to lose contact with her, followed. ‘That’s right… come here,’ she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her in the direction of the kitchen. ‘I’m going to need you to be a good girl and sit on the counter for a moment, sweetheart.’

‘Nu-uh…’

‘It’s only for a moment… I promise, baby. Mommy is using the stove and doesn’t want to accidentally burn you. For your own safety I want you to sit over here, hm?’ Carol lifted the girl up onto the counter, and wiped the tears off of her red face. It was evident she was tired after crying so much, and she knew that making her some sweet hot milk would put her right to sleep, feeling nice and warm. The little girl nodded her head sadly, still not approving of having to stop touching her mommy.

Carol lit the stove, put the milk in the pot, and drizzled some honey once it started to feel warm. As she waited for it to heat up just a little more, she prepared the no-spill sippy cup that she kept for when Therese wanted drinks on the carpets or in the bedrooms. Behind her, she could hear her little girl getting impatient, her heels kicking against the drawers beneath her. She poured the milk in and secured the lid, setting the pot in the sink full of hot water to wash in the morning.

‘Mommy, gimme,’ Therese said, holding her hands out.

‘Nu-uh. Not with such a lack of manners,’ she smiled, helping the sad girl down from the counter, ‘We’re to change shirts first don’t you think, sweetheart? If we sleep in wet shirts we could get sick! I don’t want my sad baby to have any more bad to deal with at the moment,’ she hummed, leading her back to the bedroom where they would change into fresh pyjamas.

Therese was so eager for her milk that she climbed into the bed without Carol’s help, pulling the blankets into her lap for warmth before holding her hands out, making a grabbing motion, ‘Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?’ She whined, her sleepy blue eyes looking up at her desperately.

Carol climbed into bed and pulled the little girl against her side, letting her lean her head against her chest. ‘Here…’ Carol held it to Therese’s mouth and let her drink. As suspected, the little girl was drinking much too fast. So every few sips Carol would hold it away from her as she waited for her to swallow slowly. ‘You don’t get to savour it if you drink it so fast, my love,’ she hummed, kissing the top of her head, ‘You are so very cute…’

Therese looked as though she was falling asleep when she had finished the last drop of milk. Carol could’ve sworn it was like feeding a baby lamb. She put the cup on the bedside table and they both sunk down into bed, Carol’s head on her pillow, and Therese’s head on Carol’s chest, who within minutes, was snoring softly, fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I was alone with this one, but I hope that my friend likes it anyway. And I hope you guys like it too. Sorry it's short. I just felt like writing something.
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	20. Fun Without Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Claire has to play babysitter, and she discovers just how hard it is to control Therese at times... [RATING; General.]

 

* * *

 

 

Carol stood in front of the mirror, applying that bright red lipstick that made her look so ridiculously sexy. (Well at least that's what Therese would say to her.) Therese was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding onto the sides and swinging her legs as she watched Carol do her makeup. The blonde always thought it was quite charming how the young girl could watch her for hours without getting bored. Often she called Therese her little shadow. Though it was a hit and miss with the little. She was either entertained by something simple for hours on end or nothing in the world could fix her boredom.

Therese reached forward and gripped Carol's hand, pulling towards her and letting out a little whine. The woman looked down at her with her grey-blue eyes and smiled, 'Yes darling?' 

'I want a kiss now,' the brunette grinned.

 'Not right now, darling, give it a few minutes,' she said, knowing that Therese had been staring at her red lips, wanting to kiss them. But she needed to let it dry, and Therese knew that. 'Don't be so cheeky. Do you want your lips to be red too, hm?'

 'Yes then I can be like mommy! Put it on me please,' she said in jest before making kissing noises at her lover, which made Carol laugh.

 The older woman hugged Therese against her, her head resting against her lower abdomen. Therese snaked her arms around her waist and hugged her as though she were never going to let go. When she was little, it was always hard for her when Carol went out, and did things without her. It was even hard to go to work, or to watch Carol leave for work in the morning when Therese wasn’t going to leave until the afternoon. She would have preferred it if they could spend every possible moment together! So when Carol and Abby had decided to go out for lunch with some friends from work, Therese was distressed.

 ‘You’re going to be a very good girl for Claire tonight aren’t you darling?’ Carol asked her, pulling away from Therese, though she had to pry herself from the littles’ tight grip, ‘You’re going to have lots of fun without me! I’m rather jealous, actually.’

 ‘It’s okay! Mommy doesn’t have to be jealous, she can stay home and have fun with me instead!’

 Carol sighed and shook her head slowly, ‘No mommy has to do some grown up things tonight, unfortunately. But you know Claire likes to have lots of fun with my little girl. So you have to make sure that she does, okay? Can you make sure Claire has fun for me?’

 ‘Yes mommy,’ Therese smiled.

 ‘Good girl. They’ll be here any minute now. Why don’t you go wait in the lounge so you can hear when they knock, hm? I have to finish getting dressed.’

 Therese obeyed, and she headed for the lounge with a skip in her step. She was definitely going to have fun without Carol. She was going to have so much fun that she wouldn’t even notice Carol was gone! And Claire would have fun too. She wondered if Claire missed Abby the way she missed Carol when they were apart. She sat in the lounge and flicked through the channels on the TV, leaving _Sleeping Beauty_ playing as soon as she got to the channel. But before long, there was a knock at the door. The brunette paused for a moment. _I could go get the door but I could stay and watch the movie…_ she thought to herself, looking between the TV screen and the door to their apartment. She sighed as she forced herself to get up off the couch, walking slowly down the hall to the front door.

 She stood on her toes and looked through the peephole to be sure it was who they were expecting, and of course it was. Abby and Claire always knew when it was Therese opening the door. Not only did they see her immediately, but they’d never seen someone open a door with such velocity before.

 ‘Come in!’ she said excitedly, jumping out of the way so that the guests could enter.

 ‘I’m in the kitchen!’ Carol called out to the three of them, and they all made their way there.

 When Therese saw Carol, she felt like the woman had completely taken her breath away, like she was hit in the chest very suddenly. As usual, she looked absolutely gorgeous, and Therese was reminded that she was in love with a goddess.

 ‘Hey T, are you okay?’ Claire asked, very worried about the sudden redness of the girls cheeks.

 ‘Oh sweetheart, you’re blushing so hard,’ Carol chuckled, reaching forward and stroking her soft cheek, ‘Don’t be embarrassed. You flatter me.’ But poor Therese was rather embarrassed and found herself unable to speak.

 Claire put some shopping bags on the table as Carol gathered up some things that she put in her handbag. Therese peeked into the bags and Carol gave her a little smack for it, reminding her not to be so rude. The brunette whimpered, ‘What did Claire bring with her!?’ she asked impatiently.

 ‘I don’t know darling you’ll have to ask Claire. She’s right next to you, so why don’t you?’

 ‘CLAIRE,’ Therese said so suddenly and loudly that the poor woman jumped with surprise, ‘What is in your bags?’

 ‘I got some snacks for us tonight. I hope you didn’t think I was going to be a _boring_ babysitter.’

 ‘I don’t need a babysitter, I’m not a baby!’ Therese huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

 ‘I wouldn’t be so sure about that darling,’ Carol squeezed the young womans shoulder softly.

 ‘She meant _companion._ She gets mixed up with her words sometimes,’ Abby said, winking at Carol playfully.

 Claire started to remove the contents from the bag. Inside, was a bottle of Coca Cola, a box of donuts (three chocolate and three strawberry), a bag of gummy snakes, and a block of chocolate. Therese’s eyes lit up as she saw all the treats. It was very rare that Carol would allow her to have so many sweets and treats; she was usually limited to a choice of one. But now she had _four_ options, and to even share it between two people, there was still a lot there!

 ‘Can I have some now!?’ she asked excitedly, reaching for the donuts. Carol snatched the box up and shook her head, ‘Mommy why not!?’

 ‘You’re to have dinner before you have sweets. Abby and I are going to head off now. Please promise me that you’ll be on your best behavior for Claire, hm? Let Claire sort out dinner for you. I know that mommy isn’t going to be here, but you’re still far too little to do things for yourself, that’s why Claire is here to help you, okay?’ Carol carefully put the box back once her little girl had stopped reaching for it.

 ‘Yes mommy, I understand,’ the brunette said, sounding rather flat. Carol knew that the girl would be fine once she had actually left. Leaving was the hardest part, when the girl usually held onto her tightly, looking up at her with her sad blue eyes, with an adorable pout, begging her to just stay home with her. But it wasn’t often that Therese would act that way in front of Abby and Claire.

 ‘Alright, we’ll see you both later,’ Abby said, and everyone said their goodbyes for the moment.

 Abby and Carol headed out the door, and Therese watched them leave like a puppy watched their owners leave them behind. She huffed and pouted, and her expression hardly changed when Claire put a hand on her shoulder.

 ‘Sleeping Beauty was on tv. Were you watching it? We can watch the rest of it together if you’d like. As we watch maybe you could help me decide what we’ll get for dinner… would you like the make that decision?’

 And just like that, Therese had completely forgotten she was even sad about Carol leaving her behind .

Therese had decided that they would get Chinese food for dinner, so that she could get chicken and fried rice. Carol had told her often that lemon chicken was a childs option, and that it was an excuse to get fried chicken, but Therese _loved it,_ whether she was little or not! Before she had met Carol, she had hardly had the money to spend on luxuries like takeaway so often. She would have real meat perhaps once every two weeks if she could afford it. Living alone in New York was an expensive feat, especially for a girl who struggled to find work outside of a department store. Carol saved her from the pressures of it.

Therese was happy spending time with Claire. She wasn’t strict like Abby. When she did tell Therese not to do something, it wasn’t all that authoritative, but more just a warning of what would happen if Carol were to find out what she was doing. The two of them sat there, watching Disney movies, and eating their dinner. Every now and again Therese would tell Claire some kind of Disney trivia, and she would pretend to be a little more interested than she really was just to make the little happy.

After dinner, Therese had dragged out her coloring supplies, and the two of them colored pictures together on the sofa. Therese laughed at the fact Claire decided to color a picture of a puppy with bright blues and greens, because no puppy she had ever seen was blue and green! ‘Yes I know, but it’s a magical puppy, that’s why it’s so bright,’ Claire tried to defend herself.

‘You should make the sheep on the next page magical as well,’ Therese had decided.

Though, once Therese had started with all the sweets, she wasn’t content with sitting on the sofa doing things anymore. She was feeling a little buzz due to the amount of sugar she had consumed, and poor Claire had to deal with a little girl who now found entertainment in annoying her. Claire was ridiculously patient. She was a teacher, after all. But not even her students would misbehave as much as this cheeky little brat.

Therese had gone into her and Carols’ bedroom, running up and jumping onto their bed, rolling around before sitting up and giggling. Claire had quickly followed her, because if anything had happened to Therese whilst she was being supervised by Claire, Carol would likely hold a grudge.

‘Come on T, why don’t we go for a walk down the street or something? We can go get some ice cream, if you want,’ Claire made an offer that Therese usually wouldn’t have been able to refuse. 

But the girl was being extra bratty, and she caught on to the fact that Claire was simply trying to find something to do to keep her entertained. But Therese had a better idea. Something better than ice cream. Ice cream was _allowed_ at times. But she was _never_ allowed to jump on the bed. So she stood up and started to jump, as though the bed beneath her was a trampoline with a little less bounce.

‘Therese, please get down from there, you know if Carol saw you doing that you’d get in so much trouble. You might hurt yourself if you fall! Come here,’ Claire was starting to feel a little panicked, as the girl bounced closer to the edge before moving back towards the center of the bed. Every time she moved forward she could just envision the brunette falling and injuring herself severely. ‘Therese-‘

‘ **Therese!’**

 _Uh-oh._ Therese thought, as she noticed Carol standing a few feet away from the bedroom door. They had gotten home early! _So not fair._

‘Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!’ she shouted out excitedly, hoping that perhaps she could get away with this one by being as cute as possible, ‘I missed you so much!’

‘What do you think you’re doing on that bed, young lady?’ her voice was ridiculously stern.

‘Bouncing!’ Therese giggled, a cheeky smile across her face, ‘Mommy it’s so fun!’

‘Get down immediately.’

Therese stuck her tongue out at Carol; a dangerous move.

‘Therese Belivet, I suggest you get down from that bed right now, before I bend you over and spank your bottom right in front of Claire!’ she was completely serious. Therese’s face turned red, and she immediately stopped bouncing. She scrambled to the ground and ran up to Carol, throwing herself at her. But she didn’t receive a hug in return. ‘That’s what I thought. I need to have a serious discussion with you, Therese.’

‘I’m  really sorry Carol, I tried-‘ Claire started.

‘No, you have nothing to apologize for. She can be a handful and I really appreciate you taking care of her tonight. Abby is waiting outside. We’ve had an exhausting night, so I think she wants to get home rather soon,’ she finally put an arm around Therese, but the action was more possessive than affectionate.

‘Of course… thank you for everything, I hope you had a wonderful night! I’ll talk to you later,’ Claire left the room and started to gather up her things, ‘Good luck with that talk, Little T. Don’t say I didn’t try to warn you.’

Therese stuck her tongue out at Claire, and Carol slapped her face lightly, ‘That’s no way to treat your friend, darling.’

‘Bye Claireeeeeeeee!’ Therese called.

Once the front door was closed, Carol practically dragged Therese back into the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. Therese gulped, not knowing what to expect from her mommy. It made her nervous. Carol gripped the younger girls chin and made her look up at her.

‘Why do you think I’m mad at you right now?’ Carol asked her.

‘Because I was jumping on the bed…’ Therese said sadly.

‘Yes. And why aren’t you supposed to jump on the bed?’

‘Because mommy is the fun police!’ she stuck her tongue out. _Smack._ Her face stung. Tears came to her eyes and she pouted, ‘Because mommy does want me to seriously hurt myself… but I just wanted to have fun!’

‘I know you just wanted to have fun, but there are plenty of ways you can have fun without putting yourself in harms way. Not only that, but you decided to be a cheeky brat when I was telling you off. You’re being a very naughty girl tonight, aren’t you?’ she stroked the cheek that she had just slapped.

 ‘Hmph. I didn’t mean to be naughty! You’re just being mean. I’m going to my room!’ Therese was quick enough so that Carol couldn’t grab ahold of her, and she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

 Carol was used to Therese throwing tantrums of course. She knew that soon enough, the little would calm down, and she usually came to her sooner or later for some attention, which was when Carol would make her apologize, and often give her some kind of punishment for her bad behavior. So in the meantime, the blonde washed off her makeup, and got dressed into something a little more comfortable. She spent a good half hour cleaning up after Therese, packing her things away and putting the dishes she had used in the machine.

 Another half hour passed, and as Carol sat on the couch with a book in her hand and the TV off, she heard a door open, and heard the small, soft footsteps of her little girl, who was creeping up behind her. Carol cleared her throat, to make it clear that she was aware of the brunette’s presence.

‘Mommy I made you something.’

 ‘You made me something?’ Carol raised an eyebrow and turned her head to face her.

 ‘Yes I did! You have to close your eyes though,’ she said seriously, ‘I don’t want mommy to see it until I am ready for her to see it.’

 ‘Okay…’ Carol was suspicious, ‘Come over here and show mommy what you’ve made.’

 Therese walked around to the front of the couch, and she clearly had something tucked inside her little hand, ‘Mommy please close your eyes for me.’

 ‘Mmm,’ Carol obeyed reluctantly.

 Therese climbed into Carol’s lap, and giggled loudly as she fiddled with the womans shirt. Carol for a moment through that Therese was going to undo her shirt and do something cheeky. But when Therese was done, there was a certain weight to her shirt that there wasn’t before. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at the badge that Therese had pinned there. In big bold letters it said, ‘ **FUN POLICE _.’_**

 Carol couldn’t help but laugh. It was so like Therese to do something like that.

 ‘Oh you do make me laugh sometimes, even when you’re being cheeky… I know this is how you see me. But don’t you understand why sometimes, as a grown up, I have to be the fun police?’ Carol asked her, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close.

‘Yes mommy I do. But it’s still not fair,’ Therese grumbled.

‘It’s completely fair to want to protect my baby. Isn’t that my job, sweetheart? Am I not supposed to protect you?’

 'Yes mommy you are…’

 ‘Exactly. Now why don’t you get a stuffie and a blanket and come sit with me on the couch. I need to give you some attention before we go to bed hm? We can deal with the punishment for your bad behavior tomorrow.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; My partner in crime suggested Therese making Carol a fun police badge, and of course I hadn't updated in so long, so I decided to finally write something! I wish I could be constantly motivated to write but I do write as often as I can. Thank you all for still reading it after all this time. I hope to update again soon. uvu 
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	21. Teacher's the Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Abby helps Claire relax after a long, tiring day. [RATING; Mature.]
> 
> ( Just a bit of an insight of their relationship!! Special chapter for my girl uvu )

* * *

Claire loved children. If she didn’t love children, she wouldn’t have chosen to be a teacher, that’s for sure. But no matter how much a person loved kids, the little ~~monsters~~ _darlings_ could get on peoples nerves even during the best of times. As she drove home from the elementary school she taught at, she was squeezing the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white. Thanks to the frustrations of both her students and her co-workers, she needed Abby more than ever to help her relieve the stress. Unfortunately for her, Abby wasn’t to be home for another several hours.

She slammed the door a little too hard once she walked in the door. It was very rare that Claire would really show any sign of aggression, but since she was alone, she figured it might make her feel a little better to slam a door, the sound of wood knocking on wood echoing through the big, lonely house. The place never seemed warm without Abby. It was like it was the woman herself that made the house their home.

She threw her bag on the counter and cursed as she realised she’d left the remaining of her belongings in her car. _I’ll get it later…_ she thought to herself as she slowly made her way up the stairs. The only thing she could think of to relieve her stress, was to run a nice hot, steamy bath for herself.

The tired blonde got some fresh towels and turned on the taps so the water was running nice and hot. The steam hit her face, and the warmth was so enticing she couldn’t wait to get in. (But she was going to have to.) She sprinkled some lavender bath salt into the water, and stirred it with her hand.

‘Smells nice.’

Claire quickly stood up, ‘Abby! You scared me! I’m glad you’re home early,’ she bent back over to keep mixing the water with her hand. Abby didn’t respond, she simply watched Claire do what she was doing. The blonde found it a little nerve-wracking, having someone watch her every move in complete silence. _What is she thinking?_ She wondered. ‘It was a rough day at work today, so I’m running a bath.’

The taller woman stood up tall once more so that she could pull her shirt over her head. She did it _very_ slowly, almost as if she was teasing her lover. She tossed it aside, and moved to her skirt, taking hold of the waistband and slowly pulling it down along with her stockings, making sure that Abby had a very good look at her panties. She looked at the woman through the corner of her eye, to see that the brunette was of course, still watching her.

But Claire had to pay attention again as she stepped out of the clothing. Before she had the chance to glance back at her lover once more, she felt a hand on her hip, moving ever so slowly over her ass, squeezing very gently. But before Claire could get too comfortable, Abby gave her a small smack, which made the younger woman jolt.

‘Hey-‘

‘No talking. You think I don’t know that you’re teasing me _on purpose_?’

‘No ma’am,’ Claire said quietly, just loud enough for her mistress to hear.

‘No,’ Abby repeated, taking a handful of Claire’s long blonde hair, slowly pulling her back to a standing position. ‘I want you to kneel. Kneel over there,’ she pointed with one hand and pushed Claire in that direction with the other. The taller girl obeyed, her feet pattering softly on the tiles as she made her way to the corner. She kneeled, facing the wall like her mistress would usually ask of her. It was obviously what the woman had wanted considering she didn’t ask her to change positions. ‘Good girl. I’ll let you know when you can move.’

Abby knew her sub wasn’t going to disobey her now. She needed orders to follow, and Abby was ready to give them to her. The brunette kept an eye on the bath. The tub was so huge that it took several minutes to fill. She kept an eye on the temperature so that as soon as the bath was ready for her lover, she wouldn’t burn herself. She hated to see her so tense and stressed after a hard days work. Before knowing Claire, she wouldn’t have thought being a teacher would be so strenuous, but it was more work than she could have imagined.

‘Okay. Come on sweetheart, get in the tub,’ she said.

‘Yes ma’am,’ Claire was thankful that it was finally time to get into the tub. Her knees were aching from the hard, cold tiles. And truthfully, she wanted to actually look at her mistress, ‘May I remove my underwear?’

‘Yes of course, silly. I’m not going to make you get in the tub with it on. Good girl for asking,’ she said with a smile, ‘When you’re done, come and undress me.’

Claire swiftly removed her remaining articles of clothing so that she could get to the good part. She slowly started to unbutton Abby’s blouse, but before she reached the bottom, she had to ask something. ‘Kiss?’ when Abby nodded, Claire leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before continuing what she had been asked to do.

Undressing Abby was one of Claire’s favourite things. There was just something about revealing that pretty, soft, pale skin that made her shudder. Her lover had such a beautiful body, and every time she laid her eyes on it she thought about touching, kissing, biting and scratching it. Though of course she’d never do any of that without the permission of her mistress, of course. As she stripped Abby of her clothing, she added it to the growing pile of clothes until there was nothing left. ‘Beautiful, as always,’ she smiled.

‘Thank you,’ Abby smiled, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Though she could be very stern, and sometimes even ruthless, Claire knew how to make her blush. ‘In the tub, come on.’

Though before Claire had the chance to climb in, Abby had beat her to it, carefully lowering herself into the water and motioning for Claire to follow, so she did. She sat down, and Abby’s hands were immediately all over her, turning her around and pulling her against her so that her back was against her brunette’s chest, and she was comfortably relaxed. Though of course Abby’s touches at first were innocent, as she woman gently traced her fingertips over her stomach beneath the water.

‘Why are you squirming, hm?’ Abby asked her before kissing her neck softly, ‘Is there something you’re wanting? You can nod,’ Claire nodded, ‘I know what you want. I always know what you want. I always know best, don’t I?’ she asked, receiving another nod. Abby trailed her hand lower and lower, until her hand settled between the younger woman’s legs, touching her tenderly where she needed it most.

Claire whimpered, and leaned further back into her girlfriend, turning her face to the side so she could nuzzle the side of her face as Abby buried her fingers inside her, moving them in a rhythm that was easy for her hips to match. Already she could feel the tension and stress leave her body. As always, Abby made everything perfect again.

Her breathing was heavy, and every now and again she would let out small, pathetic whimpers, saying nothing since she wasn’t spoken to. Abby slid her other hand up Claire’s chest, and held her neck, squeezing lightly. ‘Such a good girl,’ Abby whispered in her ear as she fucked her harder and faster. She knew that with the grip on her throat, Claire wouldn’t last much longer. And of course, this was only the beginning of the nights adventures.

‘Thank you mistress,’ she muttered before letting out a groan, grinding hard on the hand between her thighs, ‘Please let me cum, mistress… pretty please?’ she asked her, struggling to maintain steady breathing.

‘Oh you want to cum, do you?’ Abby teased, gently biting on the girls shoulder.

‘Yes! Please mistress, please,’ she panted.

‘Go ahead then… cum for me, my pet.’

Claire threw her head back, and Abby squeezed her throat even tighter. She could hardly breathe, but Abby was fucking her harder than before, and she was so close… with a loud moan, and a weak, quivering body, she came and Abby slowly helped her ride out her orgasm. The brunette kissed her all over her neck and shoulders and face, ‘Such a good girl. I can feel  you’re relaxed already. That’s an improvement, hm? Let’s get you nice and clean. We can do more _relaxing_ later.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; My girl requested a chapter with just Abby + Claire so of course I wrote it for her uvu  
> It's a good insight to their relationship I suppose !! There's similarities and differences to C + T's relationship!
> 
> I am open to suggestions with these oneshots, but please don't be offended if I don't use any of your ideas, as I already have this AU fleshed out and I'm very particular with how the characters interact with one another; but feel free to leave suggestions regardless!
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


	22. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Verse; Carol's boss requires her to go away for several days, leaving a very little Therese to take care of herself. [RATING; General.]

The biggest downside to Carol being able to afford to spoil her little girl so often, was that she of course had to work. Now normally, though Therese didn’t like being home alone without her mommy, she would cope just fine. Because she always knew that by the end of the day, Carol would be back home and she’d be in her arms again. It always gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling, though she also felt so impatiently longing. But this time was very different, and though of course she knew that Carol would come back to her, she couldn’t help but feel nothing but dread when Carol had told her she was going to have to go away for several days. 

 

Therese was capable of taking care of herself when she  _ really  _ needed to, but when she was feeling little, she certainly didn’t like to. She kissed Carol goodbye as she herself headed off to work, hiding the tears that filled her eyes as she thought about coming home to a hauntingly empty home - no - house. It was hardly a home without Carol there. Carol was her  _ home _ . And as soon as she stepped through the door after a hard day, she threw her bag aside and crawled into Carol’s side of the bed, sharply inhaling the scent left on her pillowcase. ‘It’s so stupid to feel so terrible about this… she’ll be home. I’m being silly,’ she told herself as she hugged the pillow tight. 

 

Carol had messaged her only a few times that day, but it had been far too busy at work for Therese to get any time to reply to them. She felt absolutely awful. She wasn’t able to tell Carol about how proud she was of the work she’d done, and she wasn’t able to tell Carol about how one actress had behaved worse than any she’d ever met before. She knew very well that Carol would have something to say about it. She pulled the phone from her pocket and slowly typed the messages to her mommy, hoping that she would be available to see them. But she wasn’t.  _ She must be too busy.  _ Therese thought to herself with a sigh. 

 

Carol had prepared for the worst. She was going to be incredibly busy, but she knew that there was a very high chance that Therese would be distraught and feeling littler than ever. She’d prepared meals for the girl, putting them in containers that allowed her to easily reheat them. Therese often struggled to eat when she was feeling anxious, or when things were thrown out of whack. It worried Carol to no end. She was usually successful in getting the young girl to eat when she was there with her in person, but she only hoped that she’d manage to feed herself.

 

Therese had indeed microwaved her dinner, but she sat at the dining table poking the vegetables with her fork. She loved Carol’s cooking, and though she was making an attempt for her mommy, she simply couldn’t force herself to eat without feeling like her stomach was going to crawl out her throat. So she put it back in the fridge, and decided to get herself ready for bed. It was strange how she was happy to go to bed early when Carol was too busy to be talking to her, or doing things with her. She smiled to herself as she got into her pyjamas.  _ Carol would be glad, this is the least complaining I’ve ever done, preparing for bed. _

 

Therese woke to her phone ringing, and though of course she was still half asleep when she heard it, she’d never moved her arm so fast to snatch it from the bedside table. ‘Hello?’ she’d answered with a smile. Of course it was Carol conveniently calling Therese when it was time for her to wake up. 

 

‘Hello there darling,’ Carol’s voice was warm, and though Therese had felt cold and sad without Carol in her presence, her body seemed to fill with happiness at the sound of her voice, ‘I thought I’d call you before either of us get too busy hm? I hope you’re doing okay. I know it can be very hard for you to have to pretend to be a big girl when you’re so obviously not, isn’t that right?’

 

‘Yes mommy,’ Therese said, holding back a whimper. It always brought her such delight to hear those words from Carol, when the blonde purposefully pushed her into feeling even littler. ‘I couldn’t eat my dinner last night… but now that you’ve called me I think I’ll be able to eat my breakfast.’

 

‘Such a good girl. You know I won’t get mad at you under these circumstances. Tonight I will call you and you can tell me about work as you eat your dinner, okay? I can’t have you going hungry when you have such a busy week ahead of you. Just try to focus on the important things, okay darling? You’ll be just fine. Don’t forget that I’m always here.’

 

‘Yes mommy,’ she’d definitely needed the reassurance. 

 

They said their goodbyes, and Therese went about her daily tasks, eating her breakfast, getting herself ready for work, gathering all her supplies. She decided she’d just take the train instead of driving - she didn’t enjoy driving without Carol. The work day was long, but she listened to mommy and focused her mind on the important things, as well as constantly reminding herself that her lover would be home in two more days. Everything would be just fine.

 

The brunette managed to eat half of her dinner that night, as Carol talked to her on the phone. She finally got to tell her about the nasty actress who thought she was better than everyone else, and Carol was  _ not  _ happy. ‘I’ll have to have a word with her-’ ‘Mommy please don’t! It would be so embarrassing.’ Carol laughed and it was the most beautiful sound - one Therese missed hearing in person.  _ Get it together, Therese.  _ She’d thought to herself. But she was so needy she didn’t want to be a day without Carol.

 

She fell asleep easily, though after having spoken to Carol on the phone it always seemed to make Therese miss her even more. There was nothing she wanted more than to lay her head on Carol’s soft chest as the older woman played with her hair, weaving her fingers into the warm brown strands and softly twisting them this way and that. And the way Carol would scratch her scalp with her often red fingernails. It sent shivers down her spine. Of course, as unconsciousness took her, Therese had her arms wrapped around Carol’s pillow.

 

Therese didn’t have work until later on in the day, which unfortunately meant she would be working later into the night, which frustrated her to no end. But to muster up enough strength, she allowed herself the luxury of sleeping as late as she wanted. (Something Carol might not have necessarily approved of.) She was having the loveliest dream about the two of them picnicking down by the river, strawberries and chocolates and chocolate milk in her favourite sippy cup. Of course she would never have actually drank from one in public, but in her dream it didn’t seem to matter that she was out where anyone could see her. Because it was entirely about Carol, and the way her mommy made her feel. 

 

But the dream couldn’t last forever. The light from outside had suddenly woken her. Her eyes were blurry but she could see clearly that the curtains were open.  _ But I remember clearly having shut them before going to sleep.  _ She couldn’t sleep with the lights of the streets and other buildings at night, so she always shut the curtains. 

 

‘Good morning sleepyhead.’

 

Therese had never moved so fast. She sat up immediately, her head spinning and her eyes still not working. But the tall blonde figure standing in the doorway, she would recognise anywhere. She pushed the blankets back and crawled to the end of the bed. Carol took several steps forward to meet her, where she cupped her face in her hands and gave her a loving kiss. ‘Mommy!’ Therese said excitedly against the womans lips.

 

‘Mhm,’ she replied, kissing the brunettes warm forehead. ‘I decided to come home early for my little girl… I told them it was a family emergency. Sure it may have been a different kind of emergency they were thinking, but I think right now you can’t cope very well without mommy, hm? And heaven knows you’d only cause havoc for Abby and Claire…’

 

‘Would not…’ Therese pouted. But she knew very well she would.

 

‘Why don’t you come and have breakfast with me. Would you like pancakes?’

 

Pancakes were a special treat, and Therese was only usually allowed them on weekends and when she’d been on her best behaviour. ‘Yes please!’ she slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Carol’s arm, making the older woman laugh. The excitement Therese was feeling felt like it could have made her heart burst. 

 

Therese hardly let go of the woman as she made the pancakes, though of course Carol had made her sit at the table when it came to her using the stove. It was too dangerous to have her little girl around such grown up appliances. If Therese were to be burned, Carol wouldn’t forgive herself. ‘Now I’m guessing that my sweetheart wants to completely overload these pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream, am I right?’

 

‘Am I allowed to?’ she asked with a gasp.

 

‘If it will cheer you up I suppose I’ll allow it,’ she smiled.

 

‘Mommy already cheered me up but yes please,’ she grinned, showing the dimples that Carol loved so much. The older woman took a few quick steps towards her and kissed her on the cheek, then the mouth, leaving Therese’s cheeks warm and pink.

 

They sat together and ate their breakfast, chatting happily and laughing with one another. It felt so right now that Carol was back. Therese decided she didn’t ever want to live a day without Carol by her side, though she knew very well there’d be days they couldn’t spend much or any time together. The sun streamed in through the curtains, and the sound of the busy city outside was drowned out by the noise made between the two of them. The house was warm, the food was warm, Therese’s heart was warm. Now that Carol had returned…

 

_ This feels like home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; I feel like this is short, but I hope everyone likes it !! I've already written a chapter about Claire babysitting Therese, so I thought I'd write one where Therese has to cope by herself before writing any more babysitting chapters (which I most likely will :P ) 
> 
> I would love some feedback, even if they're just anonymous comments telling me you really liked it, and I'm willing to answer any questions you have. Please don't forget to kudos, I appreciate every single one.


End file.
